What Was Lost Can Soon Be Found
by delicatedisaster33
Summary: Rory moves on from the moment she walked away from Logan. She is now living the consequences and learning from the mistakes... see where it will lead her in the long run, or with whom. I OWN NOTHING at all in this story... Nothing!
1. Chapters One thru Eight

Chapter One: What dreams may come

Chapter One: What dreams may come?

"_Rory Gilmore, Will you marry me?" The handsome blonde with espresso brown eyes asked. Looking deep within her praying she would say yes. Logan was not the type of man to ask a question he didn't already know an answer to, but with her it was different. She never gave him that feeling; she always kept him on his toes. _

_Time seemed to creep by for Logan Huntzberger, it seemed like it stopped for a little bit, all she did was stand there looking shocked, but dazzling all the same. It was amazing to him that she could show every emotion possible and still take his breathe away._

_"Wow. Um, wow. I… wow." She was able to mumble out, increasingly nervous in front of the crowd and especially her parents, and grandparents. Why? Why would he ask her this, now in front of what seemed like millions. She immediately wanted to scream yes, she loved him, and didn't want to be without him. On went the inevitable pro-con list. Pro's she thought, he is amazing, he loves me, he walked away from his father for me, he gave up a lot for me, he gets along with everyone, Paris has even warmed up to him. Con's he has cheated on me though it is in the past and all is forgiven, I can't forget that, I am young, and work, what if I want to work somewhere he doesn't want to live, it's a big step, am I ready to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger? Before she could finish her list he interrupted her thoughts, which she still could think when he spoke to her, but it was far more complicated to do with him then with any other person that talked to her. Wait; is that a pro or a con?_

_Logan asks "Is there a 'yes' between those 'wow's'?"_

_"Um. I'm just, I'm so surprised. I just. Um. Um." She sighs, knowing he wants a yes, but she needed to analyze this. "Will you come talk to me outside?"_

_The crowd around them all started whispering and she knew this would be the topic of many upcoming parties and meetings, as well as golf outings. But at that point she did not care. _

_After her graduation he approached her, he didn't know what to think, he was just numb from the long delay and many questions ran through his mind as to why she didn't give him an answer just yet. Did he do something wrong, had she not forgiven him completely for his past transgressions, was she unsure to whether of not he would provide for her. Wow, he thought, she is stunning. What makes me the luckiest man alive to see her and hopefully wake up to her everyday for the rest of my life?_

_She handed him the ring back, and said she can't, that it wasn't the right time. He saw the pain in her brilliant blue eyes. The way her curled hair framed her pale face, he saw the sadness, but he saw the hope. She wanted to stay close, she wanted to try the long distance again, he didn't, he wanted it all or nothing. He looked into her soul through her radiance and knew it was the last time he would see her again._

_She crushed him; she could see it through the strength he was trying to show. She looked in his eyes and she watched him walk away. "Goodbye Rory." He slowly walked away, there was no compassion in that goodbye, and there was no Ace, no love. She wanted desperately to run after him, and chase him, tell him she didn't mean it, but she couldn't will herself to move. Had she made the right decision? He didn't turn to look at her; he just kept walking with his head hanging low. She crushed him._

"GILMORE!" She awoke suddenly, with someone annoyingly loud right next to her ear.

"hmmm What?!" She replied, her eyes filled with sadness, and her hair was flat and dull, she was worn down. She had only been on the campaign tour for a few months now, and yet she was lonely and tired. She talked to her mom daily, and she had made friends but there was something missing. The ghost of the dream haunted her thoughts, his face slowly fading but still seemed burned into her thoughts at the same time. She looked to her right and Kevin was sitting there smiling at her, while Andrea looked on. "What is the purpose of yelling in my ear to wake me up? I know it is still the morning because I can see out the damn window. And you, you know that the proper way to wake me is with a steaming cup of Java. Grr!" She put on the fake smile she knew all to well.

"Well Rory" Kevin always made a roaring sound when he said her name. _When she introduced herself the first day, he ran up to meet her and said I have never heard that name before. Then looked at his list and said we are still missing someone. Oh Oh, did you know there is going to be another Gilmore on this campaign bus of journalists, what a small world. She had introduced herself to him as Lorelai Gilmore, aka Rory. So from that point on he always said ROARi._ "We are almost to Hartford, and I wanted to wake you and ask if this is the place you said you grew up? I remember you said Connecticut, but I can't remember where."

"And you call yourself a journalist" Andrea asked playfully. Rory met her shortly after Kevin and liked her instantly because she reminded her of a mixture of Stephanie Vanderbilt and Paris Gellar all in one. She was in awe of the combination; she looks as beautiful as Stephanie, but has the drive of Paris.

"I remember the important stuff, like Obama and… stuff" he smiled knowing he sounded really stupid but he didn't care, because his reputation preceded him. His work for the Harvard Crimson was astonishing and he was blessed that the New York Gazette picked him up to cover the campaign. He wanted the Times, but couldn't get in yet. That was fine with him, he didn't want to be a part of the snobby Times, at least that is what he told the girls.

"Right!" the girls said in reply. The bus took the Hartford exit and the memories of the graduation haunted her thoughts once more. He looked so sad and she was to blame. The spirit and fire in his eyes diminished the moment she handed over the blue velvet box. Did she make the biggest mistake of her life? It was too late to think that now and she needed to focus more on the campaign, her editor said he had seen a little less commitment to the articles but none the less he was still astounded with her work.

"Earth to Gilmore, what is up with you, you seem so out of it. The moment you found out that we were coming back to Connecticut you seemed to zone out on us more and more each day. Hey, look at the houses at this city, Whoa, look at that place it has gargoyles." Kevin pointed to an all to familiar mansion that used to host a particular Friday night dinner.

"Yeah, I know the people that own it." Rory replied not looking into her friends eyes, what was so neat about the group of friends, they all were the kids of fortune that their parents ran away from. Kevin's mom had him at 21 and ran from society the moment she found out that she was pregnant. Andrea's father was 24 and he was the gardener of the Fitzgerald's and he had an affair with the daughter, she had Andrea, but refused to keep her, so her father stepped up and her grandparents paid her future.

"Whoa, the mailbox says Gilmore, I thought you grew up in some small town?" Kevin asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"She did, she told us her Grandparents were wealthy and that THEY lived in Hartford. Jeez Kev, you never remember your friends, just the important stuff, and I thought my friends were important." She defended, a little more annoyed but still enjoying the chance to pick on Kevin.

"Oops, Sorry Rory." As the bus came to a stop just outside the city's square, Rory got up and walked over to the coffee shop. She ordered a large coffee and sipped it with a loving feeling, as the warm liquid ran down her throat, she could feel it all the way down. It was a comforting feeling.

_Hooo Lii Day_

_Far away, lets go today_

_In a heart beat_

_Heaaart Beeeeat_

_Holiday_

"Hey mom"

"Hey kid, did I see a big charter bus with the words We Can across it go by my loving parents house?" Said a buoyant voice on the other end.

"Yeah, that was us, what are you doing at Adolph and grandpa's house?"

"Hey kid, don't call her that, that is my name, make up your own. Anyways, it is Friday, haven't' you realized that yet? Jeez, where have you been?" her sarcasm radiated through the phone, only made her smile seem more life like.

"Yes, I know it is Friday, but it is morning, why are you there in the MORNING?"

"Well I talked mom into letting me come to a Friday morning brunch instead of dinner. I told her that Christopher was going to be coming into the inn and that I needed to be there or else he wouldn't get a room, you know I am the owner."

"But how did Grandma buy that? I mean she didn't even let you out of dinner when you told her that you and Luke were out of town and his truck broke down; she sent a car to pick you up."

"Fine, she has some shindig that she is going to, and I agreed to a brunch."

"You lied to me, your one and only daughter, you lied, I am so hurt. Okay the pain is gone. What shindig is… OH NO, tell me you didn't tell her about the rally?"

"I didn't she found out from Miss Patty, I had Miss Patty watching Paul Anka, and I was well I was with Luke. But Miss Patty told her you were going to be home and then Mom proceeded to call and ruin my fun, because I accidentally gave you both the same ring tone. But anyways, I am not the one to blame, and No she is not going to the rally, apparently she has some sort of reconciliation dinner she has to attend with a certain unnamed, disclosed, family."

"Wow, couldn't you have just said no? Okay, well we will be here for about two days, so I can either take a bus to Stars Hollow, or you can pick me up. Which ever. I am not going to the rally, because Josh, the editor says we don't have room for a little rally in this week's issue."

"K kid, I am at the square standing behind watching you make love to the coffee, when are you going to turn around and give your mother a hug?"

"MOM!" She whipped around dropped her coffee and embraced her mom almost as strongly as the day she came home from their long drawn out battle about 2 years ago.

"Hey kid, I missed you so much!" You look awful though, you are still having those dreams huh?"

"What dreams may come mom, what dreams may come." She was still hugging her mom, afraid to let go and then wake up and not see her there anymore.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Coffee cups and Taylor's Tattoo**

"Kevin, Andrea, come here!" yelled Rory, excited to introduce the woman that she talks on and on about.

"Mom this is Kevin, and this is Andrea."

"Really, I thought that, he would be Andrea, and she would be Kevin" pointing to the man when she said the girls name and vise versa. "C'mon kid give mommy a little more credit, I can tell the difference between a man and a woman."

"Sorry Mom, I was just trying to be polite." Rory apologized but grinned knowing that her mother was only baiting her.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, Rory is constantly talking about you, said she couldn't wait for us to meet you." Andrea extended her hand, and Lorelai looked at it, then shook her hand, but commented to the formality of it all.

"Hi Mrs. Rory's mom, nice to meet you and might I say you look dashing, I had no idea that Rory came from such a ravishing creature as yourself." Kevin almost tripped over his feet walking up to shake Lorelai's hand.

"Ahh gee thanks Andrea. Might I add, I am not some uptight, rickety old woman; you don't have to shake my hand, see you later." Lorelai smiled going into the all too famous Gilmore humor as she amused herself calling Kevin by Andrea's name.

"Anyways, guys my mom is here to take me away I will be back on Sunday. See you later!"

"Bye!" All four exclaimed before Rory and Lorelai walked off to the Jeep.

"Okay Kid, spill. What's going on with you, I talk to you on the phone and you are not the same, where is the witty, charming, buoyant young lady that didn't grow up like my mother wanted her to?"

"I'm sorry mom, it's just exhausting, I haven't slept on a bed in months, and it seems like every time I get a chance to catch a breath the campaign goes through some tragedy of woman falling when Mr. Obama talks and I just feel like I am never getting the chance to experience the life I wanted to live so badly. Then I finally get that long awaited break, and when I sit down I start have those dreaded dreams. Is it supposed to hurt this bad? I mean I know I don't have my friends like I used to, well I doubt they are still my friends, I wouldn't blame them if they weren't, and what am I supposed to think. I can't wallow, I don't have time for it, and I feel like everywhere I go there is a memory of us there, even in Kentucky, we never went to Kentucky, why Kentucky, what is in Kentucky?

"Then I have those nights when I am afraid to close my eyes because I will see his face. Did I make the right decision, could I be right? Even my editor says he has noticed a lack of enthusiasm in my writing. That's why he is giving me a break from the rally. I don't want that, I don't want my editor to give me breaks because I am letting man affect my writing, its not right and OH MY GOD, I am starting to become one of those girls!"

"Aww, sweets no you are not, and I know what you mean, I felt all of that while I was away from Luke, so don't worry it will get easier to pretend it's getting easier, so easier is right around the corner" Lorelai grabbed her daughters hand and looked into her eyes. "I promise this stuff will work itself out, and you will see, you will be okay, its tough especially when your heart is so involved, just don't follow my lead and go off and Marry your high school sweet heart. It doesn't work, I would know" She tried to lighten the mood and was a little successful.

"Mom?"

"yes?"

"Can we go home, there are a bunch of society people staring at us?"

"Sure, Luke's sound good or straight home?"

"Luke's, I could use some good coffee! Hey, you think he will let me take some of his coffee with me on the bus?"

"Of course, you are like his daughter he would love to give you some to go."

"Speaking of, how is April? Has she come up from New Mexico yet?"

"Yep she is here, are you feeling a little better now? I know it's a loaded question but I figure since your breathing has calmed down and your tears have stopped that maybe it was safe to ask?"

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't want to talk about it anymore. There are so many people I want to see, Miss Patty for telling Grandma I would be here, Babette, Lane, Sookie, oh Michel, Taylor, there is so many people, and Hey why didn't Grandma want to see me?"

"Oh yeah, you need to go see Taylor. Hahaha, you will love it. Grandma has that dinner with the unnamed, disclosed family remember, and she is still a little well Adolphish."

"So she is still mad at me for the graduation stuff huh? Go figure, and the unnamed, disclosed family would be the Huntzbergers, right? I thought she didn't like them for what they did to me. Oh, its society, she is afraid she will lose her pearls, go figure!" Rory was starting to get annoyed, and then realized that this must be what her mother felt all the while she was growing up. She looked out the window then over to her mom, who was just nodding; she mentally thanked her mother for not verbally agreeing with her, and afraid it might cause another melt down. Her mother was so good to here, and always knew just how to calm her down. She would be lost without Lorelai.

Lorelai took the Stars Hollow exit, and slowed down to park in font of Luke's dinner. Luke was standing there kicking Kirk out of the diner, probably because he said something or stood behind the diner counter and Luke couldn't stand it when even Lorelai would do that. He was wearing the plaid shirt greasy jeans and of course Lorelai's newest baseball cap, it was a dark blue and it had I heart Lorelai written on the inside. The fact he wore it at all was only because of the promises she would whisper in his ear when he would threaten to wear the red hat. As he turned to look at Lorelai walking up to him he saw a smaller girl with dull grayish brown hair, with grayish blue eyes, she looked ghostly to him, but he recognized her all the same.

"Rory, wow, I can't believe it's you. Anything you want, its on the house."

"I will tell you what is on the house." Lorelai winked and continued to flirt with Luke who only rolled his eyes, and continued to talk to Rory.

"How is the campaign, is the Obama guy being nice, do you think you will be home for a while, I want you to see April, but she is with some friends. So what can I get you? Cheeseburger, chili fries, coffee, chocolate cake, ice cream, anything you want." He pulled her seat out for her, but ignored Lorelai while she whined and pulled her own seat out, then flopped into it still pouting.

"Can I just get a blueberry muffin and some coffee, then some fries to go? Oh and I am only here till Sunday, but I would love to see April."

"Well her and her friends went on some rock hunt and she won't be back until Monday, but next time okay?" he smiled and then looked at Lorelai "coffee for you too?"

"Mhmm, and maybe a little kiss before you go!" Lorelai leaned upwards puckering her lips, but was denied as Luke turned to walk away.

"Not in the diner!" Luke said over his shoulder, but winked at her once he was back behind the counter.

"He so loves me! Oh hey sweets, you need to go next door, Taylor is waving at you!"

Rory looked through the joining window, and got up to go over the Soda Shoppe, as she walked through she looked around at all the ice cream and candy she was in awe, it looked like it grew since she had been there last.

"Aw, Rory come, come, you need to try this new ice cream, I think you will love it, it is Dark Chocolate coffee mocha late espresso milk chocolate. I will give you the Taylor Doose special, eight percent off. One scoop?" Taylor pushed her over to the counter and she just looked at the disgustingly large amounts of ice cream in front of her.

"Sure Taylor, so how much is one scoop with your special discount?"

"Three dollars and twelve cents. I will scoop that right up." As Taylor reached down she saw what her mother was talking about, he got a tattoo on his forearm that showed a heart with an arrow through it, and a banner that said mom. It was everything Rory could do to restrain from laughing. She turned and looked through the mirror between the Shoppe and the diner, and her mother was right there with her face plastered to the glass with a big grin, she knew her mother had been waiting for this moment all day.

"Here you go Rory, Oh my, what is Lorelai doing?"

"I don't know Taylor, I don't know, Thanks!" She turned to leave, and she smiled the whole way, as she exited the shop her mother came bounding at her. Laughing the two fell to the ground in hysterics as they discussed the last thing they ever thought Taylor would get is a tattoo with mom on it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: And once again in the midst**

"Rory, I have coffee, wakey wakey! Don't let mommy pour it on you. It is Sunday and you need to get up!" Lorelai sung from the kitchen. She had just finished folding the last of Rory's clean clothes, and she packed some extra clothes she might need along the way.

"Grr, I don't like you because you gave me this dependency for caffeine, what would I be like with out it? Probably still asleep, three hundred pounds, and lazy. Never mind, thank you mommy I love you mommy."

"That's what I thought sweets, here is a pop tart, and oh what is this, is this a fifty, I don't need this you take it, you use it, you will need it more than me." Lorelai pointed to a fifty-dollar bill under the cookie jar.

"Do I look poor? I know I haven't been using the normal stuff, generic works well, at least well enough, I learned that from you, you do know that. But thanks mom, I appreciate it. What is that?" Rory pointed to the bag full of clothes and extra stuff making it look a little lumpier.

"I went and retrieved your clothes this morning and threw them in the wash, and there is the good shampoo and conditioner, the best toothpaste, cinnamon flavored, and of course the other non generic necessities."

"Thanks mom, but you hardly got any sleep then, but thank you anyways. Mmmm, is this our coffee, it tastes better then our normal coffee?" Rory walked over to the coffee maker to refill her cup and looked in the trashcan on her way back, she saw three large coffee cups with 'Luke's' written on it. "You are trying to pass Luke's coffee off as your own? I think that is a cardinal sin in the Gilmore handbook."

"Well you wanted some coffee from Luke's before you go, but I let you sleep longer and we only have an hour to get you back to the bus, so I thought that would work, and you are not supposed to see what is in the trashcan."

"Ha, but you can't tell me that this is our coffee, you raised me better than that, I have your nose for these things, okay I will get my stuff in the car and we can go, thank you for all of this."

"Anytime kid, you are the most important and I wouldn't be the object of my mother's hatred if I didn't raise you to use the generic stuff every now and then, but I have to give you a little taste of luxury."

Aha, it was good living with you.  
Aha, it was good.  
Aha, it was good living with you.  
Aha, it was good.

"Hello?"

"Rory, are you coming back, the bus is going to leave in forty-five minutes and you are not here yet? We noticed your stuff isn't here either, tell me you are coming back?" Andrea asked in a panicked voice, she was the concerned one of the group.

"Yes I am on my way now, just finished loading up my stuff, Mom decided she wanted to do some extra laundry this morning."

"Okay see you soon Rory, hurry up."

Rory threw her bag in the back of the jeep and got into the passenger seat. She looked around the house, and wondered how long until she would be back, and if anything would change by then. They pulled out of the drive, and she looked around the town, she was going to miss this place something else, it was her home after all. She looked at her mom, and knew instantly that she would miss her more than anything, it was going to be another long road and her pillar would be here in Stars Hollow. Just then in the gazebo she saw a blonde man. Head sunken low.

"Stop, MOM stop!" Rory yelled, opening the door before her mother could stop completely.

"Hun?" Lorelai searched for where her daughter went, she was scared, not this time, not another one. She searched and she saw her, on her knees in the gazebo.

"He was here, mom, I saw him, I swear, he was sitting right here. His head was down but it was him. Logan was right here, where did he go, did he see the jeep and run? Where is he mom?" Tears streaming down his face, her eyes were red and puffy; tear stains on her crimson shirt. Her black skirt had a little dust on it, but slowly she allowed herself to be pulled up by her mother.

"Oh Hun," she slowly walked Rory back to the jeep, rubbing her back along the way. "I know you thought you saw Logan, but he wasn't there. I am sorry, I know you miss him, it'll take time, but you'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay." The only word she was able to choke out, she knew her mother was right. But she could have sworn he was there, she had to have seen him. She looked around one more time, any faint sight of blonde hair, but nothing was to be found. Her mother put the jeep into gear, and continued the drive to Hartford.

They sat there in silence, and Lorelai kept looking over to Rory, whose head was leaning against the glass. All Lorelai could think was how to get her daughter right, she always thought that she should have said yes to Logan, granted they were young, but he loved her, and everyone could see that. But she would never let Rory know what she thought. Sometimes Lorelai would blame herself for raising such a strong independent daughter, but then she would look at Rory, and wonder what happened to the independence and strong will, and why she was left with a hollow shell. She would continue to comfort her, but refused to ever let anyone know what she thought. Not even Luke.

Rory leaned her head against the cold window, willing it to relieve the warmth her tears left her face. She was red and puffy, but hoped that would go away before she saw her friends again. She never told them about Logan, and didn't need the questions now. She took her head off of the window and reached for her purse, she touched up her make up then put on the façade and the smile she showed all too often. Her eyes never met anyone else, for fear they wouldn't believe the smile she pretended to bare.

"Sweets? Are you going to be okay? Are you sure you want to continue this? You don't have too. Andrew could use your help at the bookstore while you find another newspaper."

"No, Mom, I will be alright, I need to do this, I don't want any other paper to think I couldn't handle a campaign tour, and I need to finish this out so that I can become that overseas correspondent. Besides, when I do get that job I won't have time for love. I am okay, I promise." She smiled at her mom, and then looked at her watch. They had ten minutes before she had to be on the bus. "Mom do you want to get some coffee before I leave, we have ten minutes?"

"Sure, on you? I mean you are the one with a fifty." Lorelai smiled knowing her daughter was going to pull through and only half joked about the money thing, she only had a five because she left her purse at the house.

"Lorelai? Rory? Why are you so late?" A heated looking woman stormed up to the two, carrying large cups of coffee. They both whispered Emily under their breathe before turning around.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai thought she was going to drop dead, she looked around hoping her mother was not talking to them. But obviously whom else would she call Lorelai and Rory?

"Hi Grandma." Rory took a coffee cup and hugged her grandmother, relieved for the change of topic and happy she didn't have to wait in line for coffee.

"Why are you so late? Honestly Lorelai, if you are going to drag her away from her job, at least return her at an appropriate time."

"Sorry." Both girls apologized as Lorelai grabbed her cup and pulled the bag out of the Jeep.

"Well Rory, I wanted to see you before you leave, but I guess this short, insufficient amount of time will have to work," she glared at Lorelai then turned back to Rory. "We missed you young lady, and you need to call us next time you are in town. I don't like finding out that my granddaughter will be home from some dog sitter at her mother's house." Again turning to glare at Lorelai.

"Yes Grandma, but I have to go." She hugged them both and then returned to look at her Mother. "Thank you for everything, I love you." She turned to Emily and said "Thank you for the coffee and see you soon."

Emily hugged Rory one more time, and then stuffed some money into her hand. "Get yourself the good necessities, that cheap stuff does nothing for your complexion."

"Thanks Grandma." She turned and walked up the stairway to the bus. She turned only once to wave goodbye and went to sit down.

"Lorelai, all has been taken care of with the Huntzbergers, apparently Logan went to San Francisco to work for one of his father's papers, so he is not going to bothering Rory anytime soon."

"If only you knew Mom." She turned and looked for her phone; walking away from her Mother towards the Jeep she dialed her daughters number.

"Miss me already?"

"Of course, you are my only offspring, that I know of. Anyways, I just wanted to say, spend that money Adolph gave you for some trashy magazines."

"But she hates those magazines. I know I know, do it anyways, I will. Oh and Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, and thanks again. I will miss you and I will call you often."

"Good Deal, see you soon Kid."

They both hung up and Lorelai climbed into the Jeep. She started to drive away and looked at the passenger seat. Her heart dropped, she missed her daughter more than anything, even more than coffee. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, it killed her knowing that Rory was sad, and it killed her that she couldn't be there to help her heal. Where did the little seven-year-old go that always wanted mommy to hold her while she cried? She sighed and continued to drive thinking of all the plans she wanted to put into action before all was said and done.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rain or Shine and the San Francisco Treat**

"Rory!" Andrea almost tackled her as she ran through the isle to give her a hug. "Please I beg of you never leave me alone to deal with Kevin. It is not humanly possible to put up with as much stupidity that he can muster up."

"Hey, you duct taped my mouth and told me to stay on the bus, that's not right, and don't call me stupid!" Kevin replied, he reminded Rory of a six year old, tattling and getting upset from a sarcastic joke.

"Alright, alright both you little girlies calm down." Rory smiled, directing the statement more towards Kevin then to Andrea. "Andi, what is the deal with the duct tape, that stuff hurts. Anyways, thanks glad to know that I am so loved. I went to Stars Hollow, my hometown Kevin, Stars Hollow. Anyways I went home, relaxed a little and enjoyed my time away from the bus. I got both of you some little souvenirs from there too. Kevin this is yours and here Andi, this is for you." Rory smiled knowing that they were either going to be confused or they would laugh, either of which was going to be worth every minute.

"Uh, Rory, are you sure this isn't for a little girl, I mean the thought is what counts but seriously?" Kevin was floored as he held up his gift. "OW" Andrea just finished smacking his arm.

"I love it Rory," Andrea hugged her again and then went over to pinch Kevin one more time just to make sure that it sunk in, that you don't say that when receiving gifts. "Thanks, I love Hello Kitty."

"Kevin I am just kidding, I wouldn't really get you a Hello Kitty notebook, wait yeah I would, but give that to Andrea, this is really for you, it's a trail mix from Al's Pancake World."

"Thanks Rory, I like trail mix, hey do you know what the green stuff is?" He was already picking out all the candy and a few other things, before looking at the green stuff. "Eh, squirrel food." He threw all the green bits out and looked up at the girls while they shook their heads. "What?"

"Nothing Kevin, not a thing." Rory replied before turning back in her seat and laying her head against the window once more. _The cool glass helped relax her, and she starred out at the passing scenery and watched the cars go by, a red corvette then a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, some fancy Lexus, and a little Black Porsche, slowly watching the trees seemingly run past her, she remembered the Porsche, it looked familiar, was it Logan, she immediately Sat up and looked out the front of the bus, there it was in their lane, right in front of them. The license plate said 'HUNTZ4' it was him, finally she could tell her mom she really saw him. Well not in person or face to face but saw his car. She watched it go through leading the bus along the winding interstate. Never slowing down, it seemed to be playing cat and mouse with the bus, slowing only enough for her to see the license plate clear and off went the car just a faint black dot. She watched it and as she wondered why he was here, what he was doing? Then the bus came to a halt. No she thought, he is going to keep going and I won't be able to see him, tell him I am sorry, and that I want to be friends, that's all no romantic feelings just friendship, she wanted her best friend back, the one that always knew what she needed and when, she wanted Colin and Finn back too, the whole gang. As the bus creped to a stop she watched the car disappear. As everyone got up to look out the windows she kept watching in front of her. Wait, was it possible, there was a black dot slowly coming back to the bus, it was backing up, only Logan would do something like that, it had to be him, it had to be. He knew she was there; it just had to be Logan. As the Porsche came to a sudden halt in front of the bus, she watched the driver side door open and a leg stepped out. She stared intently as the next foot stepped out, and two hands came out, one on the door the other on the car, then she started shaking, her shoulders were vibrating, and she shook her head, not wanting to loose focus on the car._

"Rory, here is some coffee, you need to wake up, we are in Ohio now. Time for the Ohio Primaries, wake up." Andrea was moving a cup of fresh coffee under her nose as Kevin tried to wake her up.

"Andi, have you ever seen someone sleep so much, she has been out for about nine and a half hours. I hope she is okay." Kevin asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No Kevin, I am just exhausted, it has been a long campaign and frankly this isn't the most comfortable bus to sleep on. Not to mention that we get to stop at hotels only long enough for a few hours of sleep and a shower, which it almost isn't worth stopping. I am just tired that is all. Thanks Andi for the coffee." Rory awoke to the scent of strong java under her nose and she took the cup that Andrea had been waving under her nose the whole time. She looked over to the concerned Kevin and decided to use some banter to lighten the mood. "Aw, that tastes wonderful, you see Kevin this is the way to a Gilmore heart, a little coffee, a smile and you might just get lucky. You know a day where I wouldn't be stepping on your toes and getting a better story then you."

Kevin smiled and was getting ready to retort when the campaign manager stepped onto the bus, she went into the usual 'this is what will be happening while you are here' at the Ohio Primaries, each state was pretty much the same and the group slowly learned to tune her out. Rory got up and reached for her stuff so she could go out and investigate looking for any more women feeling the need to faint when Barrack Obama spoke. She saw Kevin grab his notebook and Andrea was already in awe of the city of Columbus. The capital of Ohio was a lot like a corner out of New York, but it was still small. She went over to the sidewalk and smelled more coffee, she looked and there was a Starbucks, she thought for a moment then decided against the caffeine fix. She needed to focus. So the group started trotting off to the LC where a convention rally for the We Can '08 tour was being held.

(Friday, again)

"Sir?" A voice echoed through the bare office, it had a faint nervous way to it, and the lady to back it up was normally really bold and outgoing that is why he hired her in the first place.

"Yes Lacee, I am listening." There was the normal hoarse voice that replied to everyone, and not one time did it ever stutter and he wasn't going to let anyone know why the strength he portrayed was not the strength he had behind his closed doors at home.

"Well, your father called and he wanted me to tell you that the jet will be here at five o'clock tonight and you **will** be on it. You are going home for the weekend. Also sir, he wanted me to tell you that the campaign tour will be in Hartford this weekend." She replied, knowing he wouldn't like what he was being told but none the less it was her job to do it.

"Lace, come in here please." Only this time he called her so that he wasn't heard over the intercom.

There was a faint knock on the door, and He told her to come in. She opened the door and quickly turned to shut it behind her. She was beautiful, the had long blonde hair that just seemed to flow around her shoulders and down her back, she pinned it up some days but he always asked he to take it down, he thought it was too formal for what his assistant should look like. She had stunning light brown eyes, and a burnt copper tone to her skin, she was gorgeous, and very leggy. She was tall for a girl, but it never stopped her from wearing heels, she was confident and very self assured. She walked towards his desk and sat in the seat in front of his desk. Her short chiffon black dress creped up the back but covered her knees as she crossed her legs. He walked around his desk and leaned against the front of it. He crossed his ankles and he looked sternly at her resting most of his wait on his palms against the edge of his desk.

"Stand up." He almost ordered it to her, but she obliged.

As she stood he looked at her and took in her beauty from head to toe. In doing so he leaned in and took in her scent. She wore the perfume he bought her, some Armani product that was on sale at Macy's Armani code or some such. But she smelled like heaven or at least a disposable heaven's scent. He hesitated before grabbing her around the waist, but he still took her into him. He led her to the sofa and laid her down, kissing her neck and then her lips. She responded with much eagerness and anticipation. As he started to caress her arms an image of a radiant brunette with the deepest of blue eyes flashed in his memory, and the moment was lost, again.

"Damn!" he whispered as he got up and walked to the window, loosening his tie, and staring down at the city below.

"Logan? Are you okay?" the busty blonde put her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her off.

"Fine, just lost the mood, I am going to go, hold all my calls, and don't think of calling me your San Francisco Treat. It really isn't that flattering." He turned grabbed his jacket and phone then walked straight to the door without ever looking back. The blonde looked as if tears were to pour down her face, she heard about this part, she rushed to her desk and started packing it all up. Others told her not to get attached that he wasn't over another girl and that the moment he tried to get intimate he would pull away and the next day they were fired. She thought to herself as the tears welled up in her eyes, what a great way to end my career.

He talked to himself all the way down the elevator. "Damn it Huntzberger, now you will have to fire her too, you are turning out to be like your father, and even worse your mother the way she runs through maids." He was dreading the weekend, being around them and especially being within a city form her, the one he let crush him, the one he was still holding out for.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Planes, Boo's, and Automobiles**

Logan walked out of the San Francisco Eagle with his keys in hand and his phone to his ear. He was checking his voicemails before calling his father to find out why exactly he had to go across the country on a spur of the moment. He wasn't at his beck and call anymore, he only agreed to take the job because it got him away from Connecticut, and his parents, and her.

--Hey Huntz, What is going on? It's your mate Finn, haven't heard from you.

Hope you are givin them hell over in Oregon

_He is not in Oregon Finn_

Oh, really I thought he was, He love can I get another drink

Yeah, put it on my tab, ever think of changing your hair color to red?

_FINN voicemail_

Oh yeah, sorry mate, you know me the ladies and the drinks.

Well call me.--

--Hey Logan, it's Sarah, do you think you could meet me for dinner?

I would love to look into your handsome eyes, bye lover!--

--Logan, buddy where are you, It is Colin, sorry about Finn.

You know he can't stop with the alcohol, and his memory is shot.

Well call me, SOON.

Oh, and don't come home this weekend, someone will be here you don't want to see.

_Colin, she is still our friend, so stop acting like that has changed_.

Steph she said no, and it's not right for us to…..CLICK--

--Logan, it's your father. Did your assistant give you my message?

Call me as soon as possible, you better be on that plane or you can kiss

your comfy job goodbye.--

Logan expected the last message, and made a mental note to call the guys back. It disheartened him some that they brought Rory up, but he knew that they were hurt by her decision too. He knew they missed her, but he was thankful that they took his side. He climbed into his car and started the ignition. He dialed his father's number, immediately going to his voicemail, with a sigh of relief he talked into the machine.

"Dad, I will be on the plane no later than five, but please tell me why I am coming home on such short notice, and can I leave right after?" Logan hung up, and sighed with relief that he didn't have to speak to Mitchum, but wanted answers as soon as possible. Next he dialed Colin's number, looking at the time it would be six o'clock there, he had remember they were three hours before him. Knowing Colin would be with Finn, he figured he would kill two birds with one stone and talk to both with one call. Seeing as it was Friday, they were probably getting ready to go to Old Man's Shoe.

"Hello?"

"Hey Colin, how have you been, sorry I haven't called, been really busy here? I am coming home this weekend, something Mitchum says is mandatory, but hopefully short too."

"Hey Logan, I am good, and you? Well you are welcome to stay with me if you need a place away from the gates of hell. You know she will be here too though." Logan could hear Stephanie in the background telling him to not talk about her like that, he smiled he could see Colin roll his eyes. "Anyways, you need to stop by and see us, oh hold on, Finn just stumbled over."

"Oy, love, are you are red head, do I know you, are you single? Wait, it doesn't matter if you are single, I am exotic." Finn slurred most of his statement, but Logan couldn't cease to laugh.

"So is the bird flu, buddy. It's Logan, and I still have my blonde hair. But hey thanks for the thought. I will be flying home tonight should arrive by seven."

"Hey mate, good to talk to you, but there went a gorgeous red head and I need to see if she likes exotic men."

"Hey, Logan, I will call you back, Finn just walked after a man with long red hair. Talk to you soon buddy." Colin hung up the phone before Logan could say goodbye, he smiled and shook his head Finn was always a character.

Logan walked into his front door of his apartment, he said hello to George, his suit of armor, and went to the bedroom to change. He packed a few clothes into his overnight bag and threw it onto the sofa. He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, it was bare; he hadn't done much shopping lately because he lost most of his appetite, or he was taking different girls out to dinner. He decided to get some dinner, and grabbed his coat and wallet. He looked at the mirror by the door, and took in his appearance.

"Better go to the mall before you get some food, have someone trim up your hair. You look horrible Huntzberger, besides it might save you some grief from the family."

Logan walked out the door, waiting for the elevator to arrive and take him to the parking garage. He stood there patiently and thought about Finn with a guy, and Colin chasing him having to remind him that he was talking to a guy. Finally the elevator arrived and he pressed the button with a P on it.

Logan was sitting on the plane as it landed in Hartford, anxious to find out what was going on, his father never returned his call, just as he expected. As he exited the plane he looked out and saw Frank standing by the limo with the door open.

"Hey Frank, good to see you!"

"Likewise Mr. Huntzberger, off to the mansion, sit tight it'll be a short ride." Frank replied, he was always so professional even when Logan told him to loosen up he still maintained his professional manner, probably why he was still a driver for the Huntzberger Family.

Logan sat in the limo for what seemed like only two minutes but knew it was around fifteen. The car stopped outside the mansion and Frank was there with the door open. He nodded at Frank and walked up to the doors. A little timid at walking through, he pushed them open and he was suddenly blinded with silky blonde hair, the owner was squeezing him so hard he lost his breathe just for a minute. Pushing her back a little, he smiled then returned the embrace.

"Hi Honor, so what are we here for now? Is Josh here too?" Logan finally released her and looked into her worried eyes.

"No Logan, Josh is not here, and the Gilmore's will be here in about ten minutes to have dinner. Apparently there has been a long delay to reconcile the family and mom is afraid she will lose her diamond ring." Honor spit it all out and was afraid Logan would turn around and walk out the door, but he just stood in front of her and looked sickly.

"Well, I guess there is nothing I can do, Mother is walking this way, too late to turn around and leave now."

"Logan, darling, come into the sitting room." Shira yelled into the foyer, and then turned to re-enter the sitting room.

Logan and Honor made there way to the room, and took seats next to each other, hoping that the dinner would not be long and over drawn. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until the Gilmore's walked into the sitting room. They looked around to see who they would be joining to have dinner with tonight, and their eyes fell on him, the look of disgust radiated off of them, but were quick to change their expressions when Elias spoke.

"Shira, where is Mitchum?" Elias practically barked it at her, which made her jump, but she responded quickly.

"He is still at the office and wants us to start dinner without him."

"Then let's eat." Elias got up out of his chair and walked to the dinning room.

The families sat at the table and Logan played with his food. He wasn't listening to the discussion they were having because it regarded him and Rory, the one person he didn't want to deal with at that moment. Logan heard something about being sent away and not returning to Connecticut unless for business, and the Gilmore's replied saying that was the right thing to do. He felt his blood start to boil, and he looked at them all. He quickly stood up and his face went red, he could feel it, his eyes were turning angry also, he couldn't see but what was directly in front of him, nor could he really feel Honor grabbing his wrists.

"I was not the one who did the hurting, she turned me down, she walked away from me, why do I have to be the one shunned?" He stormed out of the house and dialed Colin's number.

"Hey Colin, I am on my way to Old Man's Shoe, I plan on not remembering tonight."

About two hours later, Logan was obliterated, he couldn't remember flying home, but all he knew is there was a gorgeous blonde around his arm, and his friends were taking shots right with him. It was good to be home, it was good to be with them. He looked at the blonde and didn't even realize what came out of his mouth.

"Rory, I love you still." He looked at her and stumbled over a bar stool but looked back up right as a hand went across his cheek.

"My name is Cindy." The blonde stomped away, and he looked over at his friends, what did he say, he couldn't remember already. His friends looked really sober and he didn't know why.

"What? What washhh zat alls aboot?" Logan slurred.

"Logan mate, do you know what you said?" Finn, completely sober now, shocked at what he heard, simply put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Mate, I think you are cut off, come on let's go to Colin's house." Dragging Logan along they all departed the bar off to Colin's house; hopefully to pass out which is all that Logan wanted to do.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hangovers and the Hollow**

"Uggggggghhhhhhh." Someone rolled over and threw an arm over Logan's mouth. He didn't want to wake up, and he definitely didn't want to open his eyes, he could feel the room spinning with out them open anyways. His eyelids were red, which informed him that the sun was up and had been for a while. He rolled over and stuffed his arm above his head.

"Get up, Guys come on time to get up." Stephanie's shrill voice made Logan's head explode and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep anything down from last night. He made a mental note to never get into the fire water again. He couldn't remember anything much from last night except he received a hand across his cheek. He opened his eyes and immediately felt dizzy, running his hand along the couch he squinted and walked faster past Stephanie towards the bathroom.

Stephanie watched Logan rush past her and turned to watch him walk off to the bathroom and shut the door. She crinkled her nose knowing what was going on in there and continued to wake the rest of the group. They had plans to do a Life and Death Brigade gathering for the newest members of the society, kind of an Alumni event that welcomed in the new generation. She walked over to Colin and burst into laughter, he was laying there on the floor with one arm over his head the other over his stomach, with one foot by his knee and his other leg completely straight, he must have dreaming he was a ballerina from that pose. She looked over at Finn and turned around completely sickened by what she saw a grotesque naked man that looked like he had been lying on top of someone just moments before. She thought that she would have to kick Logan out of the bathroom to use it next. She decided to wake Colin up first and make him wake up Finn. She leaned down and whispered his name, no movement. She spoke his name, still no movement; she then yelled his name and again no movement. It was like a light bulb went off in her head. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips, hoping that would stir him up.

It was everything he could do to lay still while Stephanie whispered, spoke, and yelled his name. He was not ready to get up and he didn't want to acknowledge her either. He did not expect her next attempt to arouse him, and she was more successful then he thought she meant. Her soft lips pressed against his, he guaranteed that she only wanted it to be a short peck, but he extended it. He didn't know what came over him and he didn't want her to stop. He always grew up attracted to her, and he always knew that she was the kind of girl he would get in a commitment with, so he had every amazing, shocking, enjoyable sensation surge through his body, and he grabbed her to pull her closer and continued to kiss her with all he had.

Stephanie didn't know what to do, but she enjoyed the control that he took over her, she wondered if he knew it was her or thought it was a bimbo he brought back from the bar. When their lips finally separated he whispered into her ear.

"Steph I have wanted to do that for many years, please don't hate me but I wanted this, and now that I have it I don't want to let it go."

"Oh Colin, I have liked you for many years too." She leaned in and kissed him again, happy that the truth was finally out in the open.

"Oh my…. Colin, Steph, what is going on?" Logan walked into the room with water dripping from his face because he splashed it to help relieve the sickened look his skin was portraying.

"Um, well Logan, I am kissing her, because I like her, and I want to be with her." He looked into Stephanie's eyes while saying that and she smiled back and nodded. So that must have meant that they were now together.

"Right, well I see I have missed a lot here, I am being shunned away from Connecticut because Rory turned me down and you two are here making out. This is a great welcome guys." He only wanted that to have a little sarcasm in it, but it sounded angrier then it did sarcastic. He turned around to sit on the couch and saw Finn in his complete exposure and didn't hasten running back to the bathroom.

"Oy! Do you think that you could stop talking its early and the sun hates me. Hey Love, glad to see you finally told Colin how you feel." Finn looked up but only for a second and rolled over away from the sun. He covered himself with a blanket to the relief of the two left in the room.

Logan jumped into the shower and didn't want to rush into the room again any time soon, he knew that Colin and Steph liked each other for a long time, but somewhere deep inside he didn't want anyone to be happy if he wasn't and he was still in love with someone he would never have, not again. She didn't know what she wanted then she couldn't have him.

Logan dried off and changed into some clean clothes. He walked into the room relieved to see that Colin and Stephanie had separated there lips and were sitting on the couch, holding hands but still apart. He felt a wave of joy come over him, and he knew he was going to be okay with the two of them, and he knew he wouldn't have to explain the outburst from earlier that morning. He walked over and sat in the recliner looking around for a hopefully covered up Finn, he wasn't there. As if Finn was psychic he walked into the room also freshly washed and smelling alcohol free. If only for a moment, he walked past everyone and right to the scotch and poured himself a drink. What time was it? He looked at his phone and saw it said five PM. How long did they drink and how long was he out?

"So Logan, want to explain what you said to Sandy?" Finn asked, anticipation pouring from his face.

"Her name was Cindy and yeah, what was that all about?" Colin's inquisitive tone made Logan want to disappear, he honestly couldn't remember what he did, and he didn't remember the girl either.

"I don't know, I can't remember. I don't even remember her. I just remember leaving the mansion, the Gilmore's were there agreeing to my banishment because of Rory walking away, I remember getting angry and then I remember waking up to…. Ew, Finn you are no longer aloud to sleep with any proximity to me! Anyways, I don't remember anything after getting to the bar." He shuttered thinking about Finn's arm draped over him while he was sleeping.

"Sorry mate!" Finn just chuckled, sipping his drink

"Logan, you looked at Cindy and you told her 'Rory I still love you.' What was that?" Colin just sat there, knowing he was pressing matters and hoped he wouldn't make things worse between them.

"I don't know what it was about, I was obviously sloshed, and I really don't think anyone should hold me accountable for the things I do when I am that intoxicated. Besides, Finn went after a man, so you really can not hold us accountable with that amount of alcohol in our systems." Logan stood up and turned to the group, "I am going to go for a drive, clear my head a little."

"Logan walked out of the McCray household to his Porsche that he parked last night before calling Frank to take him to the bar. Thankful for his thinking before the alcohol he pulled out of the drive and headed north. He needed to get away and not look back, so he decided to drive until his car screamed that it needed fuel.

Logan stopped to refill his fuel tank looking around the town of Amherst, Massachusetts; he leaned against his car watching the dollar amount increase. He filled the tank and returned the fuel nozzle; he reached and grabbed his receipt then got in his car to start heading south again. It was about nine fifteen when he started his way back to Hartford. He didn't really do too much thinking while he was driving, at least nothing that mattered. As he continued to drive southbound now he thought of all the things he wanted to do for heading back to San Francisco, he wanted to say goodbye to his friends and then he wanted to see the town, he wanted to go to her town, not to see her, but to sit in the gazebo and just look at what was holding her back from choosing a life with him. He couldn't really figure it all out and he didn't know where to start. He just knew that he had to see what was special about this town verses anywhere with him, he knew she loved him and he knew that her Mother was very VERY important to her, but he would give her a jet to fly home every weekend if that is what she wanted. He knew better then to try and break down the mind of a Gilmore Girl. He continued to think about all the memories they had together, the first time he held her hand when they jumped from the tower with the LDB. Oh shit, he was supposed to do some type of Alumni thing for the newbies of the society, oh well too late now, he hoped that it was a good stunt. He thought about the time that she was being marketed off by her grandparents and he put his arm around her acting like they had been together to save her from Jordan, he laughed at the guy thinking he had a chance with a girl like her. His thoughts traveled to the same night when her heart was broken because this joke of a man told her that he didn't belong there anymore. He thought of the night he came back from a trip to find her and Marty watching movies, and the jealousy that caused, the night she found out about the girls he slept with when he thought they had broken up, what was the reason he couldn't do that now, they weren't together, why couldn't he just find a disposable pleasure, probably because he had a treasure that he wished was still in his life. The thoughts continued through his mind all the way to the Stars Hollow exit.

(Early Sunday Morning)

Lorelai had just drove through to the exit with Rory's clothes to wash before she had to be on the bus back on the campaign tour. She stayed up all night thus far, not wanting to sleep because she wanted to see her angelic daughter as much as possible before she had to leave later that morning. Lorelai must have drank about two pots of coffee before her trip to get the clothes and with what she saw at the square she knew that it wasn't enough. Her heart started to race, what was he doing here? Why was he here, there was no way he would let her see him or the other way around. She was going to prevent the contact as much as she possibly could. She stopped the Jeep behind a black Porsche and walked over to the gazebo.

"No, No, No, No. You can not, do not, will not have the right to come to this town and break her heart anymore. I know you are hurting because she said No, and I can respect that, but it almost killed her to watch you walk away, you left, she wanted to keep the relationship you made her chose, you gave her the ultimatum, YOU live with consequences." She could have continued but he held up a hand.

"I am not here to see her. I am here to see what she left me for. I know she turned me down, but I wasn't going to strip her of what she already had, I was only going to try and enhance it. I still love her Lorelai, and I am not here to fight with you. I just wanted to try and find some closure."

"Fine, but I am going to sit here and I am going to give you my thoughts on the situation and do not go running and tell the world, I will deny it. I haven't even told her or Luke, so feel special." Lorelai was heated, she didn't know whether on not to just kick him out of the town, to wake up Luke and let him do it, or to comfort him. She chose to spill what was on her mind, giving her a sense of relief. "I thought she should have said yes, I know she is young, and I know you would have been patient if she wanted a longer engagement, you just wanted that extra level of commitment and I can respect that too. However, she is not Rory anymore, both physically and mentally. She is not the same person she once was, she doesn't smile with her eyes, she looks as if she just stepped out of her grave, and she has no spirit in her anymore." She took a second breathe before continuing with the next part. "She is my daughter Logan, and I will always take her side, and I will not let you break her more. She will see you and that is what will happen. She already dreams about you, and about that event, and she sees you in places you have never been.

"She still loves you and I know that, I think you can feel that, because when the heart is involved there is a connection that can not be broken, I believe the two of your were made for each other and I am willing to accept that, but it has to be right, you can't be here you"

Logan cut her off, "I am not here to see her, I do still love her, but she can not have me if she doesn't know what she wants. I am only here because your parents agreed with mine that I needed to leave Connecticut, I am the one being forced away from my friends, my family, although that isn't necessarily a bad thing, but I am the one being told to go. So honestly I think I am the one that got the worse end of the bargain. I think I am the one that lost the girl and the state. So back off."

Lorelai looked at him with sympathy before standing up, she walked over to sit next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Aw, kid, I know how it feels when the Gilmore's are against you, and I know I am biased, but you are too especially when it comes to Rory, a lot of people love her and a lot want to protect her, and before you snap at me, I know you are one of those people too. But you need to give it time, I know Rory will come around, and I know if you really want her in your life, a Huntzberger never takes no for an answer." With that Lorelai stood up gave him a light squeeze and walked back to the jeep. She started the ignition and pulled away, off to do some laundry, she knew he probably wouldn't be there much longer.

Rory threw her bag in the back of the jeep and got into the passenger seat. She looked around the house, and wondered how long until she would be back, and if anything would change by then. They pulled out of the drive, and she looked around the town, she was going to miss this place something else, it was her home after all. She looked at her mom, and knew instantly that she would miss her more than anything, it was going to be another long road and her pillar would be here in Stars Hollow. Just then in the gazebo she saw a blonde man. Head sunken low.

"Stop, MOM stop!" Rory yelled, opening the door before her mother could stop completely.

"Hun?" Lorelai saw him too, she couldn't believe he was still here, he didn't know what to she looked around for his car and saw it going around the corner of Luke's and then searched for Rory she was sitting on her knees in the gazebo, crying into her hands, she knew she didn't see him drive off and a wave of anger came over her because he stayed and didn't have the courage to be seen face to face by the one he supposedly loved.

"He was here, mom, I saw him, I swear, he was sitting right here. His head was down but it was him. Logan was right here, where did he go, did he see the jeep and run? Where is he mom?" Tears streaming down her face, her eyes were red and puffy; tear stains on her crimson shirt. Her black skirt had a little dust on it, but slowly she allowed herself to be pulled up by her mother.

"Oh Hun," she slowly walked Rory back to the jeep, rubbing her back along the way. "I know you thought you saw Logan, but he wasn't there. I am sorry, I know you miss him, it'll take time, but you'll be okay, I promise." Lorelai looked around one more time, just to make sure he didn't turn around, the fury inside started to calm a little. She still couldn't believe he did that.

"Okay." The only word she was able to choke out, she knew her mother was right. But she could have sworn he was there, she had to have seen him. She looked around one more time, any faint sight of blonde hair, but nothing was to be found.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Two Weeks Notice**

Rory walked around the Arena District of Ohio, interviewing people along the street about their thoughts of Obama and his platforms. She was in the middle of an interview when she looked over at a small North Market shop that had a silver rocket on the shelf. She walked away from the interviewee and looked in the window. She felt her cheeks turning hot as a stream started to progress down to her chin and all she could remember was that episode of the Twilight Zone, and the rocket he gave her. She had put it in a box when she moved back to Stars Hollow and had her mom hide it somewhere at the Inn, but she knew her mother probably put it in the shed. She walked inside the shop and it had many little nick knacks everywhere and she looked through it all, she saw other things that reminded her of what her life had been like with Logan.

Tears starting to flow down her face now, she ran out of the store and over to a pavilion that only had one other person there. She sat on a bench with her face in her hands. Beginning to shake she tried to mute all sounds so that the person on the other end wouldn't feel awkward or try to comfort her. Much to no avail she still let out little weeps and soon the other person walked away, she was alone once more, and now she wasn't afraid of making any noises. She reached for her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hey kid." Her mother could hear the weeping on the other end of the receiver and went into instant concern mode. "Sweets, what is wrong, talk to me. What is going on?"

"Mom he is here in Ohio too, not physically but I was in the middle of this interview and I looked over the shoulder of the man I was interviewing and I saw this little nick knack shop and in the window was this silver rocket just like the one that Logan gave me before he left for London."

"The racket ball rocket? Aw Hun, I am sorry, I think…" Lorelai didn't finish her sentence. She knew what she thought Rory should do, but she knew Rory wouldn't go along with it.

"What Mom, I want you to tell me what you think, I want to know. I am so tired of crying all the time and I want to stop. Tell me, that is why I called." Rory already knew what her Mother was going to say, she was going to tell her to come home, to quit the campaign tour and look for another paper. She was going to tell her that she needed a break, and that she needed to wallow, and the thing is she agreed. She thought about it while she was working today, she wanted to get a decent night sleep, and she wanted to see her friends and family, she wanted to stay stationary until she was over him.

Lorelai hesitated and the spoke softly "I think you need to take a break, I think you are over worked and I believe that you are only doing this so that your heart will heal, and it isn't healing properly. I know you are strong kiddo, and I love that about you, the one Gilmore trait I am happy to have received from them. But I also think that you need to quit the magazine, find a stationary paper, your father and I will help you find a place if you don't want to live with me, or if you want to live where there is a bigger paper. But I honestly think that you are running yourself rigid and that you need to stop. Luke said he has never seen you look so ill, and you are going to be if you don't slow down. I know you will find a job at a good paper, and that you will be hired on the spot you are a Gilmore, former editor of the Yale Daily News, though it is a negative in our eyes it won't be to others, you worked with Mitchum, and you are a hell of a writer, so that helps too. You have a drive and I know you can do it sweets."

"Mom, mom." Rory cut her off while she took a breath to go another round. "I know that you want me to come home, and I am okay with that, I just wanted to hear you say it before I put my two weeks notice in."

"Really? I don't have to argue with you about this, damn, I had several more points to make and a visual aid." Lorelai smiled knowing that she made Rory lighten up a little. "You have to put a two weeks notice in? Alright I am going to go kid, I want to call your father and tell him that he is buying a plane ticket for you to come home, and you call your editor. Bye Hun."

"Bye mom, and thanks." Rory closed her phone before taking another deep breathe.

She opened her phone to dial Josh's number. It rang twice and then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Boss." Rory was using her Bambi voice, she hated quitting but she knew that she had to, Logan was haunting her and he didn't even know it. She was getting sick.

"Uh oh, not Bambi voice. You are going to try and quit huh?" Josh always knew what she was calling about because he said that this job always did this. "Well you lasted longer than the rest, and I don't want to lose you Gilmore, so I am willing to suggest this." He pauses knowing that Rory was listening. "I will send someone there tonight to pick up the rest of the campaign, and I will arrange for your transportation home, but it might have to be by bus. However, I want to give you five, get this FIVE weeks of a **paid **leave of absence. I want you on this magazine, and if you want a more stationary position I will give it to you. Gilmore you can not quit simply because it isn't in your blood, and I don't want to lose you, you have some of the best writing I have ever read from someone your age. So we got a deal?" He finished, hoping she would say yes, he knew she would, but he heard and knew she wasn't always what you expected.

"Yes, that will work. Thank you so much Josh. I am going to go before you change your mind, I will keep you updated I promise." She was so relieved and it seemed as if her struggles started to fade away.

"And Gilmore, I am not going to change my mind, I like having you a part of this magazine, and I appreciate the updates. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and she got up off the picnic table.

While she was walking to the bus she was trying to figure out how to break it to Andrea and Kevin that she wasn't going to be with them for at least five weeks. When her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, she looked down at it and the caller ID said restricted. She debated whether or not to answer the phone.

I think Im going to Boston

I think I'll start it over

I think I'll start a new life

Where no one knows my name

"Hello?" she answered the phone cautiously.

"Rory? Hi it's Steph, sorry I blocked my number because I was afraid you wouldn't answer if you saw it was my number. Assuming you saved my number. Look I have no hard feelings against you for turning Logan down. I would have too, I am still young and I don't blame you. However, we had a LBD event and he never showed up, and Colin tracked his GPS from his car and it said he was in Stars Hollow, so basically I was calling to see if you have seen him?"

Rory dropped the phone, she could faintly hear Stephanie asking if she was okay, and what happened. She had seen him, she knew she did. This morning that was him. She started to hyperventilate. Her chest seemed really tight and she couldn't really see. She fell to her knees trying to catch her breathe. It wasn't working. She heard feet around her, but couldn't see who, she then heard someone scream to call 9-1-1. She clutched her chest and fell to her side. She knew it was him, what was he doing there, was he there for her, was he there to hurt her, is he out to make her miserable, is this her payment for not being ready at that exact moment. She had more pro's then con's on her list, but she thought about her mother and how her mom made it without a man and was happy, so she didn't want to disappoint her mother and make her think she depended on a man.

Rory couldn't take in what was going on around her, all she knew is that she was in pain, and she didn't know when it would stop.

Rory woke up in a hospital room and her mother was already there with a cup of coffee in hand waiting very impatiently for her to open her eyes. Rory could tell she had been crying, and she could see that she was worried as well.

"Mom? What is wrong, I am okay see eyes open, talking, craving that cup of coffee in your hand." She smiled looking into her mother's panicked blue eyes.

"Hun, what happened, the doctors said you had a severe panic attack and went into shock, what happened, what is the reason this happened, I thought you were going to come home, did your editor say something?

"Mom, Stephanie Vanderbilt called, remember Sunday when I said that I saw Logan in the gazebo, he really was there. She called to see if I talked to him, because he was supposed to be at some Life and Death Brigade gathering and never showed up, so Colin tracked his car and it was in Stars Hollow. I really saw him mom he really was there. I think that is why I had the panic attack, because he was right there, and I didn't see him face to face. I didn't get to talk to him. I don't know what I would have said, but the fact he was there is why I freaked out I couldn't believe it. I just want to know why he was there, is he out to punish me for saying no?"

Lorelai looked down at her hands trying to figure out if she should tell her everything. "No, he wasn't."

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Secrets, Lies, and True Feelings**

"Mom, what are you talking about 'No, he wasn't'? What is that supposed to mean? Did you see him and lie to me about it? Why won't you look at me? MOM, stop shaking your head and spill." Rory heard the heart monitor thing beep because her blood pressure was starting to rise.

Lorelai couldn't look at Rory, she wanted to tell her everything that she knew, but was afraid that Rory would have another attack or that she would get mad at her for not being forthcoming about the information of the bat. She swallowed hard, still shaking her head she didn't want to tell Rory, but she knew she had too.

"Well, Hun. I saw Logan very early Sunday morning when I was coming back into town from getting your clothes, he was in the gazebo, and he didn't see me walk up to him. I kind of shanghaied him with accusations. I told him that he didn't have a right to be there, nor did he have the right to talk, think, or look at you. I was trying to protect you kid, and I didn't want this to happen then. He told me why he was there, and I am not going to tell you what he told me, that was meant to be just between the two of us. He did have dinner with his parents and the Gilmores, who told him that he was being shunned from Connecticut.

"Anyways, I told him that I was leaving, and I didn't expect him to still be in the gazebo when we drove by. I did see him sitting there but I didn't want you to, but when you did, I looked for you, and I saw his car drive around the corner at Luke's. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but you were already on the floor crying, I didn't want you to be going through what you went through when Steph called. Honestly Hun, you went into shock just when she called to tell you they saw his car there, how would you react if you actually saw him face to face? Either way you are in the hospital now and you need to come home as soon as the doctor says you can, Luke, your Dad, Adolph and Grandpa are outside, I will let them come in and see you now." Lorelai got up to walk out but stopped when Rory grabbed her wrist.

"Mom, wait."

Lorelai looked a little relieved thinking that Rory wasn't mad at her, and that she was going to ask her to stay.

"I don't know what to say, but I don't think I can stay at your house when I get out of here. I cannot believe you didn't tell me, and I don't think I will understand your intrepid logic behind it. Good Bye Lorelai." She knew those last words stung her Mother but she didn't really care too much about it. She was livid, and she decided to look out the window when her mother started to cry. She felt her own tears start to leave a cool streak down her cheeks.

Lorelai walked out of the Hospital and looked at the people outside, they all were starring at her expecting some response. "She is awake, you all can see her, I am going home."

Luke looked up from the floor, she remembered he hated hospitals and some gratitude that he came washed over her, but it did not blanket the sting that pain in her heart from Rory's words. They felt like daggers and she just wanted to go back home. Luke began to speak but she held up a hand, she wouldn't and couldn't talk about what just happened; instead she just walked to the elevator to leave Grant hospital.

The Gilmores, and Christopher all got up to go in the room and see Rory, but Luke decided to follow Lorelai, it was more than he could handle sitting outside the room, he hated hospitals, and if Rory was hooked up to anything he might just pass out and end up in a room too. He walked over to the door that had a stick figure walking down a set of stairs, and he winded his way to the first floor to hopefully catch up to Lorelai.

Lorelai was walking to her car when she heard Luke yell her name, she turned to see him running towards her, and he was out of breath, she laughed because she figured a man like him should be able to handle a little jog. She stopped and waited for him, but her phone started ring and she looked at it, it was a strange number she never saw before, not in the mood to answer it, she pressed the ignore button. Looking for Luke, he slowed down to a walk apparently it felt like he ran a marathon to catch up to her. Her phone started ringing again, same number. She pressed ignore once more, and finally Luke was there. As she walked up to give him a hug, thankful that he came after her, she got very annoyed that her phone rang for a third time. She decided to answer it, and when she did it wasn't going to be friendly.

"Look, whoever the hell this is, my daughter just broke my heart, she called me by my first name, and she looked as if she would at a dead animal on the street, I don't want to talk so take a hint when my voicemail comes up rather suddenly." She went to hang up but heard a Bambi voice from the other end and her heart plummeted.

"Mom, come back. I am sorry, I didn't mean it, I am just upset and hurt that he couldn't talk to me, or wouldn't. He came all the way to Stars Hollow, just to sit in the gazebo. Please come back, take me home." Rory's voice sounded pitiful and she hung up the phone. She started running back into the hospital, hearing Luke yell, how do you run in heels?

Luke started to take off again, but threw his hands in the air and decided to walk, he just ran down five flights of stairs and across a parking lot, he would make it back at some point, but he wasn't in a rush to run back in and see hurt, sick people. Lorelai ran into an elevator just as the doors were about to close, she pressed the number five and looked at the others in there, she quickly skimmed the crowd and looked back at the doors. She thought for a minute that one of them looked familiar, she turned back around and it was Logan, standing there, trying to hid behind a fragile older woman. She looked him in the eyes, and she started to glare, she could see him trying to back further against the back of the elevator and all she did was say 'you me now'. He simply nodded and squeezed to the front of the tight space.

"What are you doing here?" She practically hissed it at him.

"Stephanie called me. She said she asked Rory if she had seen me this past Sunday, and I haven't talked to them since Saturday, so they were worried, apparently they tracked my car's GPS, and saw I was in Stars Hollow, well I never left Stars Hollow. Anyways, she called me to tell me that she was on the phone with Rory, when she heard her drop the phone, and shortly there after that someone yelled call 9-1-1. So, I drove as fast as I could, and I am here. I want to see her Lorelai, I want to talk to her. I saw you drive past in the gazebo and I wasn't ready to see her, or talk to her, but I am now, and I want to know if she is in here because of me."

Lorelai was crying again, she put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed him close. "If you crush her, you are aware that Luke, her father, and her grandparents, as well as me, and I am sure her doctor would join in, but between all of us, you most likely will end up a permanent patient at this fine establishment." She starred at him, and she still couldn't stop the tears, he simply nodded, and she did the same. Letting go of his shoulders, she looked at him and said one final thing before the stepped of the elevator onto the fifth floor. "Bout damn time Huntzberger."

Logan walked past the eyes of Emily and Richard Gilmore, past the confused daze of Christopher, he didn't see Luke, and he was thankful for that. He thought that Luke would probably be the one to actually speak and not gawk. He walked to the door with Lorelai, and she nodded, and whispered she would go in first just to let her know she was outside and then he could walk as soon as she walked out.

"Hi sweets, I came back. But I am not going to stay, you have another visitor." She kissed Rory's forehead and turned to walk out the door.

Rory waited patiently for the next guest to walk through the door. She felt better knowing her mother came back and she figured that Luke was the other visitor. She tried to think of some things to say to calm him about all the cables attached to her, and why she was there, she didn't like to worry Luke. After all he was her other father, and she wanted to make sure that he wasn't too worried. She thought about her conversations with her grandparents. She didn't want them to know why she was there, she just told them the stress of work had caused the attack. The bought it and told her they would be outside to give her some time with Christopher. When he walked in she spilled everything to him, and he was the one that knocked the sense back into her, he told her that Lorelai was protecting her, and that she needed to realize that her mother would never intentionally hold anything from her, unless she knew the outcome could be severe. She wanted to cry but her father simply said call your mom, tell her to come back before she gets into a car and drives worse then the mad man she is now.

"Logan, you can go in. It will be okay, she is going to be okay, just remember what I told you. Try to be understanding, and just be a friend right now, don't get serious while she is in here. You have to give us Gilmore Girls a buffer of time before we have to get down to the nitty gritty." Lorelai looked into Logan's nervous eyes, she knew that he was scared, but she knew it was worth it. He was a compassionate person, especially to Rory, and she knew that he wouldn't make a stupid mistake with all of the others sitting outside.

"I just don't know what to say when I walk in there. I don't know how she will react." Logan barely spoke, his voice so hoarse it was barely louder than a whisper.

"Walk in and say Hi, that might be an appropriate greeting, and a proper way to engage a conversation. Oh, Luke finally made it back up, you better get in there, his eye is twitching, I think he is going to try and talk to you before you go in, if you wait to listen you won't have to courage to face her. Now step up." Lorelai pushed him through the door, thankful there was enough time to do so. Logan took a step, he was grateful that there was a little hallway, and she couldn't see him, he was sure that his heartbeat was loud enough she could hear him though.

"What is he doing here Lorelai?" Luke looked like he was going to throw someone across the hospital.

"Luke, relax, we don't need to be here for more than just Rory. Sit down, he had some things he needed to get off his chest. Yes, I know he is the reason she is here, but trust me, I am her Mother, if I didn't think she could handle it, I would have chucked him out of the elevator before he could even see me." Lorelai put an exhausted hand on Luke's upper arm. She was getting tired of playing the role of counselor today.

Logan walked a little more, still taking slow steps and deep breaths. He rounded the corner and she was looking out the window. His heart sank when he saw all the cable attached to her chest, wrist, and all the machines working around her. He thought he was going to run back out the door, but then she spoke.

"Jeez, Luke what took so long?" She turned to look at him, then her jaw dropped the young blonde handsome man in the entrance way looked nothing like Luke. Tears starting to stream down her face she could barely choke out her next word.

"Logan?"


	2. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Secrets, Lies, and True Feelings II**

Disclaimer: **I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**, I give credit to the CW, to Amy Sherman Pallidino, to The writers and producers to Gilmore Girls, and I do not claim anything. This is not for publication nor is it for reproduction. Please simply enjoy. I give everyone credit for this. Credit to the artist for their song, and lyrics, I do not claim to own, nor do I intend to publicize the lyrics or copyright.

I do not own the song or the lyrics involved in this story.

AN: So, you finally got a little more action, do you feel better yet? Well it's still a bumpy road yet, but you will come to like it I am sure.

* * *

"Hi, Rory." Logan couldn't think of anything else to say. He was at a complete loss for words, and he thought that might have been the first time too. He looked at her, and momentarily lost his breath, even when she is in a hospital bed with cords, and tube she was still completely stunning. Lorelai was right though she wasn't the same anymore. He couldn't believe how wrecked she looked. "I would ask how you are doing, but I think that wouldn't cover it."

"What are you doing here, why are you here, why were you in Stars Hollow? I don't understand Logan, I have dealt with you more over the last few days then I did the last few weeks we were together. You left Logan, you said all or nothing, so why are you doing this now." She felt her heart speed up before she could catch her breath; the tears started rolling down her cheeks. All she wanted was for him to stand up, walk over to her and kiss her, tell her he loved her and that he needed her, wanted her, craved her by him. But then the surges of anger arouse from the pits of almost nowhere, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Logan you know that song from the group you and I listened to non stop for about a month? One Republic?"

"Yeah…" He wanted to say more, but after seeing her cry he just looked out the window and waited for her point.

"Well the song that I feel right now, Prodigal. We say good bye, I turn my back, Run Away, Run Away, so predictable not far from here, you see me crack, like a bone, like a bone, I'm so breakable. And I take everything from you, but you'll take anything, won't you? Run away, Run Away, Like a prodigal, Don't you wait for me, don't you wait for me, so ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so.

How can you come in here, acting like you didn't break my heart, you Logan walked away, you gave me the ultimatum and you didn't like the choice I made, you have to live with the decision that YOU made, you need to stop haunting me, get out of my dreams, get out of my heart, out of my mind, out of my LIFE." Rory turned her head to look out the window that Logan was looking through; she saw movement from her peripherals and still did not turn to look at him. She knew he was crying too, but she didn't care, what did he expect that she would say come home? Not likely.

Logan stood up and walked over to her, he placed his fingertips on the back of her hand, but she quickly pulled her hand away. This movement hurt him even more than her words.

"Ace, Rory, I came because I made the worst decision a man could make, I can't look at anyone without thinking that you need to be in front of me, I can't handle not seeing you everyday, and whether you want to wait fifty years to get married, I will wait, I will. I will follow you anywhere you want to go, and I will make this work, because I can't live without you." He stared at her face, it looked ghostly, and it seemed to sink in around her jaw line, she lost a lot of weight, and he silently beat himself up knowing he was the reason he looked like this. He knew they were both wrong, but he also knew not to tell her she was wrong.

"Look, I am not your 'ace' anymore, and I know I may not have made the best decision Logan, but I am sticking to it. I can't see you, it was all or nothing, and I still choose nothing. You can leave now." She continued to look out the window, she could feel his eyes penetrating her, taking in her appearance. She was fragile, and breakable, and she blamed herself for getting so hung up on a Huntzberger.

Logan leaned forward and kissed her forehead, the salty moisture on his lips seemed to pour into his lips, and he noticed how cold she felt, he would almost have thought she was dying from the temperature of her skin. But all the same just touching her again sent flames through his body and it seemed as if all the troubles he was going through were starting to melt away. He prayed that she felt it too, but looking at her expression, if there was any mutual feeling she hid it well.

Rory felt his lips grace her forehead, and she couldn't help but feel more pain, there was no relief, no longing, not burning desire for more, her anger consumed those feelings and it only seemed to fuel it more. She ran her fingers over the nurse's call button and pressed the button before he could stand straight. She didn't want him there, his cologne was a reminder of happiness she didn't want to revisit, at least not yet.

BEEP BEEP BEEP Patient assistance needed in room 405 BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lorelai stood up faster than any of the other group, something went wrong. She looked around to the door and watched Logan back out of the room, soon tears were welling in his eyes. Lorelai starred at him, and he looked into her eyes. She knew he was crushed, and this time it was Rory's doing. This time Rory was the one that had the heart of stone and the only person that she could blame was herself. She thought about all the times she talked about Christopher and the bad break up she had with Luke. Did she turn her daughter into the unforgiving person laying in that hospital bed? She asked herself is this the life that she made for her. Logan turned and walked away. While her family ran into the hospital room, Lorelai ran after Logan.

"Logan wait, where are you going, what happened, slow down, are you aware that if you make a woman run in heels she could die. LOGAN!" With that Lorelai stopped dead, she started using her mother tone which seemed to have worked by stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't want to discuss this Lorelai, she doesn't want me and I can't change that now."

"I know she does Logan, you can't leave or she will not want you, she is testing you, Logan she thinks you are going to leave again, if you do she will be right and all our effort will be in vain."

"Lorelai, she TOLD me to leave, she does not want me here, and she made it clear she does not want me."

"No you listen, and you listen well, I taught my daughter to have a strong will and a stronger heart, she is hurting but she wants you and she needs you. I can tell, I see it in her eyes. All these memories, panic attacks, everything she is putting herself through its because of you. Don't walk out on her, not now, not again." Lorelai felt the tears running down her cheeks, she realized that she was fighting a losing battle, and as she turned to leave he grabbed her arm.

"Look, I love her Lorelai, and I always will. This is my card, with my address, when she is ready call me and I will be here in a flash, or I will pay for her to come to San Francisco, but until then I will do her bidding and let her get well. I want her to be happy above all, and I will not return to Connecticut if she doesn't want me to. I love her more than my life and I will do anything for that woman in there, but I can only do what she will let me. Don't look at me like that, I know you want her to be happy too, however that is up to her. We can't force this on her, you know better than I do, she is stubborn its her way or no way. I can't control this any more than you can so forgive me for not wanting to stay here and mope. It is not my decision to make. But you know where I will be so use it when you feel it's time."

"The time is now, NOW, Logan. But fine leave, run away scared little boy, because you are walking away again." She pulled her arm away and walked to her daughter's room. She never looked back at the man she managed to shrink down to a child but she had to be strong for her daughter now, and help he move on more now than ever.

Lorelai pushed open the door dropping the card into the trash can as she rounded the corner. The TV was on and all she heard were the mumblings of Emily but the music coming from whatever the show was. The piano was familiar. She looked at Rory who looked stronger than ever before, realizing her daughter was going to be okay, she walked over and kissed her temple.

Rory turned the volume of the TV down as her mother walked into the room. For once in a long time she realized what she was going to do. The song seemed as if it was a sign and she confirmed in her mind, it was the right thing to do.

In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...

Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,

This world you must've crossed... you said...

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,

She said

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across

An open field,

When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry

When they see you

You said...

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,

She said

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

She said I think I'll go to Boston...

I think I'll start a new life,

I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,

I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,

I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...

I think I'll go to Boston,

I think that I'm just tired

I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...

I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,

I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,

You don't know me, you don't even care...

Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah

Where no one knows my name...

Where no one knows my name...

Yeah Boston...

Where no one knows my name.

Rory decided after she gets out of the hospital she is going to go to…

…Boston.


	3. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Boston**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror with this flowing white gown, tears welling in her eyes, never did she think this moment would come. There looking back with the bluest eyes and gorgeous brown hair a smile spread across her cheeks. Finally she thought to herself, a man that will love me, honor and cherish me. She laughed at herself thinking like she was saying her vows. Running her hands over the bead work and down the lace and satin across her stomach down to her sides she turned to look at her profile. Never before could a dress look so flattering over every part of her body. The gown had straps that covered the bend in her shoulders, and then the neck line or lack there of crossing just over her chest. Then the back with its lace ribbon crisscrossing all the way to the train that flowed behind her just seemed to fall like it was cascading snow. It was gorgeous. She took a deep breath and looked at the price tag.

"How much?" A voice from behind asked.

"Enough." She replied, unsure whether to tell the price or not.

"That is not an appropriate answer!" Another voice echoed from the corner.

"It is in my book," she turned to look at the other side, there she saw another set of blue eyes looking back at her, the similarities were unnatural. "I think its perfect." The other set of eyes nodded in agreement.

She just couldn't peel her eyes away from the woman in the mirror, the dress was almost royal but all the same her gut told her this is the one, and he would fall in love with her all over again when he saw her walking down the isle. Looking back into the identical blue eyes in the mirror she smiled, tears starting to fill and she knew that the moment had finally come when her best friend could watch her marry the perfect man. Finally taking one last deep breath she turned to walk towards the dressing room. Carefully making sure not to tread on the edges, she slipped off the perfect dress and hung it back on the hanger.

Walking back out she realized that now not only her but also her two guests were crying with her. Every little girls dream of the perfect man or knight in shinning armor and the perfect wedding is about to change from a dream to a reality.

He looked handsome, brown eyes, athletic build, handsome of course he knew that, but he couldn't help but wonder if a better man was out there, or if this was everything she wanted, if he was everything she wanted. Shaking his head he looked back into the mirror and smiled, this was it. The girl of his dreams, the girl of any guy's dreams picked him. The suit felt a little tight, but he remembered that he would be wearing a silk shirt underneath. He liked the idea of the colors, he thought that a black suit with a black silk shirt and a white tie looked really sharp, but he also thought that weddings always seemed too formal for him. Knowing that this is what she wanted ever since being a little girl, he had it in his mind that he would giver her everything she wanted and more, till death do they part. He chuckled, already thinking in vows.

"Looks great sir, anything you would like to mark up and tailor, maybe the sleeves?" The man asked, coming back into focus he looked back in the mirror, the sleeves were a little longer than comfort required.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea, but perhaps we could take in the pants a little, I don't want to go down a size because they fit to tightly but I think taking in the pants might make it seem more…. Forgive me I am at a loss for words. I am the luckiest man alive, I managed to find a great woman and she loves me more than anything and more than I can comprehend."

"That's nice, but honestly don't you think you could focus on a suit for more than thirty seconds?" Another voice chimed in when he looked to see the source, he only saw a pair of rolling eyes.

A grin spreading across his face he simply nodded. He watched as the tailor marked the suit for the appropriate adjustments. Looking around the store hoping to find a nice silk shirt and white tie to walk out with today, but seemingly unsuccessful. He winced a little because the tailor accidently stuck him, as he looked down he figured the older man didn't realize he did it and he decided against telling him. When the tailor backed away he looked in the mirror one last time before turning to walk into the changing room. While he was bringing the suit back out to the tailor he noticed a pair of black and white shoes, making a mental note to talk to his love about it when he returned home.

Exiting the store the crisp Boston air filled his nostrils and he smiled. This is it, this is the moment he has waited for the moment when his bachelor chapter ended and he starts the next with an amazing woman.

Walking out of the store Lorelai grabbed her daughter around the shoulders. Bringing her in for a tight hug she looked down and smiled.

"Coffee?"

"Of course! Grandma you want to come too?"

"No, I will be going now, I need to get back to Hartford and make sure Richard hasn't installed a golfing green in the backyard. He has talked about it for weeks now. Oh I just don't know what has gotten into him." Emily looked at her hands worriedly and then glanced up at the snickering young ladies in front of her. "I don't know what you are making faces about, it not pretty to have a mini golf course in your backyard."

"No, Mom, it's not, we're sorry. Bye Mom!"

"Bye grandma!" Rory ran up to give her grandmother a hug. Emily embraced her and for the first time in Rory's memory Emily kissed her temple.

"I am proud of you young lady." With that Emily whipped around hugged Lorelai and walked off to her car.

"What? I didn't get an 'I'm proud of you too' that sucks," Lorelai pouted. Turning to Rory, she smiled. "I am proud of you too kid."

"I am proud of you too Mrs. Danes!" Grinning the two walked down the block to enter a little coffee shop Rory knew all to well. The Mud Bean was after all where she ran into her Mr. Right, happily for the second chance she wanted.

Rory heard her phone ringing, looking at her mom she knew she could step out and answer it while her mother got the coffee. Searching through her purse she mumbled to the phone that she was looking. 'I am looking don't get mad and hang up.' Whispering to herself as she almost dumped her purse looking for the phone. She made a mental note to not carry so much stuff in her purse and to blame Lorelai when she came out for the now missed call. If it wasn't for Lorelai and her purse fetish Rory would probably be talking to whoever it was that called.

"Damn it!" Rory looked and looked through the bag when her mother handed her a small cup of coffee. "Because you raised me to be like you, I now carry a luggage bag over my arm therefore I am unable to find a thing in it."

"Oh you mean the phone that is in your back pocket?" Lorelai sniggered as she pointed at the now embarrassed mini version of her. "So who called? Mr. Right, your knight in shining armor, the man of your dreams, your sugar daddy, your lover, your man of the year, your okay I'm out."

"About time… yes I missed his call. Want to sit so I can call him back?" Rory replied looking for a nice shaded table.

"Oh Oh one more. Your soon to be husband, oh and another one I have my second wind. Your bridegroom, wait is that you or him I never understood that. Your prince charming, he is Brad to your Angelina, he is Marc to your Jennifer, Dean to your Tori, Corey to your Topenga." Smiling she sat down.

"Wow, that was the last thing I thought you would come up with. Well done. Now I am going to call him. So stop talking." Rory looked at her mother, who now had a sad face plastered on her face. "I am not trying to be mean but sometimes it comes out to make you stop and think instead of talking."

Now it was his turn to answer the phone. He paused contemplating whether or not to answer, but knowing that she was probably searching through her purse for a phone that was in her back pocket he decided to answer.

"Hello Lois." He answered using her nickname he gave her recently. A little inside humor, one thing that she teased him about is his reporting skills and the way he would disappear like superman to mysteriously come back with a lifesaving story. The superman joke never died between the two. It was their bit after all, not to mention Lorelai needed to add that he looked a little like Clark without the glasses.

"Hey you! So did you get everything you needed done?" She was smiling, she loved hearing his voice. He always seemed to talk to her like he is telling a story.

"Yes I did, did you? I wanted to see if you and Lorelai wanted to join me for lunch. I am at the bay right now, maybe we could meet in fifteen and go to the Hampton Louve Café?" He always had this way of knowing exactly where she wanted to eat, or drink her coffee.

"Sure sounds like a plan, can't wait to see you soon." With that Rory hung up and looked at her mother. "We are meeting him in fifteen minutes to eat lunch and then who knows."

"Ohh you know what will happen." Lorelai gave her daughter a naughty look and winked.

"Dirty!" Rory smiled the more she looked at her life and the woman she was becoming she was becoming more like her mother.

She looked in the windows as they passed the stores walking to the restaurant. She noticed the absence in her eyes but she had to ignore it now more than ever. He was a good man, he wasn't Logan but he was a good man, and she knew he would make her happy too. Some days Brad would notice that she seemed lost in memories or even in someone else's life, but he never pushed her to find out who, or what would consume her. She willed herself to forget about Logan, she heard he settled down with that Fallon girl that Shira had mentioned that dreadful dinner. He made his choice she made hers, now the man waiting to eat lunch with her made her happy and most days kept up with her wit. He was still nowhere near the person that she learned was more a challenge in her life than a love. Walking up to the restaurant Brad stood there holding two enormous cups of java, and two red roses. He always surprised the girls when he got the chance.


	4. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Sweet and Low**

* * *

**ONE AND A HALF YEARS AGO**

Logan walked around his apartment in San Francisco making sure he packed everything. He didn't want to let a single thing stay behind. He hated moving more than ever before, his father seems to think it entertaining to refuse him a chance to settle in one location. He was now grabbing the change of address papers that were lying on the table by the door. With one last sweeping look around the place he shut the door. What he hated the most about this move is that it was back in the New England area, closer to memories he walked away from leaving them in a hospital. He regretted not listening to Lorelai but one thing he learned was that life was full or regrets but the one thing that matters most is that you learn from them and move on. Friends and relationships were a luxury he could no longer afford. He rarely talked to Colin because he and Stephanie seemed to be to busy to answer a phone, and Finn was well he was Finn, drunk and passed out.

While he was walking to his limo waiting to take him to the airport he noticed someone sitting in there, figuring it was Mitchum wanting to have some type of discussion about his new venture in Boston.

"Look Dad, I don't plan on making this a permanent move, I just want to get the paper up and running then I am coming back to San Francisco. I understand that you want me to help…" He finally looked over at the figure and lost all train of thought. "What in the hell are you doing here?" He didn't intend for it to sound so mean, but he didn't have the patience to small talk.

"Hi Logan." The bubbly blonde sitting across from him smiled but only lightly. She new she was still on his bad side after siding with their parents about banishing from Connecticut, but she didn't expect him to hold the grudge this long, she was his sister after all.

"Hello, again what are you doing here, in my limo?"

"Now is that a proper way to greet your sister?" She tried to make light of the conversation by trying to ignore the harsh tones radiating in his voice.

"Maybe not to the sister I once had, to you now, absolutely." He looked at her as if she had a disease, he loved her still yes, but he was so frustrated and hurt that she took their side.

"Logan, I know you are mad at me still, I understand but I wanted to say I am here to make amends. I talked father into letting you take over the Boston paper because I want you to be there. Before you interrupt me," she held up a finger to hush him so she could continue. "She moved to Boston about two weeks after she left the hospital. This is your chance to repair what damages anyone has made. I am not placing blame on one individual simply because more than one were wrong, but I know you love her and I know she still loves you. So do the right thing." With that she got out of the limo and walked towards the car sitting behind them.

Logan just glared out the back window, how, how could she does this now? Six months later and he has to be near Rory again, parts of him excited parts of him nervous, parts of him extremely mad. Honor was always his best friend growing up, but until about six months ago when she said that Mitchum and Shira were right and he needed to leave Connecticut did he realize that her intentions were no longer like her name, she was no longer honorable. He didn't know what to do, and when he decided to step out of the limo it of course set motion to the airport. The car phone started to ring, not feeling the need to answer any phone calls he ignored it. Then when the person calling the car phone realized that he wasn't answering they called his cell phone. Looking at the ID on the phone he saw that it was Honor.

"What else could you possible add?" Logan felt no need for formalities.

"I just wanted to tell you that our Parents are expecting us for dinner tomorrow night." Honor seemed to have her own irritation in her voice. "Also, I am tired of your attitude little brother. I did agree because I thought you needed space, forgive for having your interest at heart. You need to realize that I would never intentionally hurt you, nor would I intentionally ban you from any vicinity of your friends. I love you and I wanted to see you too, it just seemed that space would be good for everyone. So back off, and loosen your ego, because Shock that not everyone bows down to you when you are hurt."

"I know you are right, I just feel like when one person turns against me everyone does. I told you what happened at the hospital and I just didn't think anyone was on my side, and when I needed someone you didn't seem to be there either." Logan admitted that her words stung but he needed to hear them, she was right. After all blood runs thicker than water, or something like that.

"Okay, well I will see you on the plane, bye!" She hung up, there was still an air of annoyance in her words.

Boston

Looking at her phone the caller ID flashed Honor Huntzberger. Rory thought to herself what on earth is she doing calling her now, not only after turning her brother down almost a years ago, but turning him away six months ago. She contemplated answering the phone but decided against it. She was in a hurry anyways, a new location with a nice office that Josh set up for her. It was a good job, she was lucky to have landed a career with this magazine. Seeing as the Magazine's home office was in Boston it all worked out really well. She got into her car and started to drive just a few miles north to the home office of _ZEENScope Magazine_. Looking at her car's clock which she new was exactly four minutes and twenty seconds fast she realized she was late for her meeting with Josh and the rest of the editors. While crossing the intersection of High and Fifth she heard her phone beep telling her she had a voicemail she needed to listen to but wasn't in a rush.

She dialed her work number to inform them of her late arrival, but for some reason the receptionist was not answering the phone. She pressed the end button then the send button again to redial the number, still no answer. She decided she was just about a minute away she would just have to walk in and tell them she attempted to call. She turned on her turn signal to pull into the parking garage, while driving to her parking spot she noticed a black SUV that normally was not in the garage. She parked her car grabbed her purse and made sure that she had her key swipe and stepped out. Adjusting her shirt and her skirt she walked to the elevator and pressed the only button on the silver panel that was to go up. Waiting on the elevator to come down the person in the black SUV stepped out. She ignored the individual walking up behind her and waited patiently for the elevator to open. When the doors opened she stepped in and pressed the number three button and then proceeded to back into the corner of the elevator, when she finally looked up to see who the individual was that joined her, her jaw must made a large metallic sound when it hit the floor.

"M-Mr. Huntzberger." She couldn't believe that Mitchum Huntzberger was here in the elevator with her at her magazine. She thought quickly that it was funny the last time they were in an elevator he made her feel little and he made her realize that some how they had a similar motive to helping Logan achieve in life, yet that feeling gave her chills. She also pondered why he was going to a magazine; he normally worked only with newspapers.

"Oh, Ms Gilmore I didn't know you worked with this magazine." He smiled politely and then spoke in a voice that reminded her of a king speaking to a peasant. "Feeling well I hope? No more _attacks_?" the way he said the word attacks almost seemed as if he was mocking her.

"I am fine and I don't intend to have any more attacks thanks for asking. If you don't mind for me to be so bold and ask why you are here?" She noticed that her tone came back and she was a little more frigid than she expected.

"Ms Gilmore I am taken back by you bluntness, but I am here because I have bought the magazine, don't worry your job will stay intact and you won't have to worry about anything severe changing here, I am just expanding it a little and adding more funds to make is larger, and pick it up off the ground. This new age internet magazines just seem to be what the market is eating up. I won't be here long; I will be sending a… representative to watch over it." He was very picky with his words and the fact he was so open with his intentions concerned her. She knew he meant she would have a job and she would still be a reported however things were not going to be ducky, and the way he chose to use the word representative seemed to make her hair stand on end.

The rest of the ride to the third floor was quiet, and when the doors opened Rory made haste to leave the elevator and make her way to the meeting. As she entered it there was a celebration in progress, and probably why there was no receptionist to answer the phones. She looked around the conference room for Josh and he was no where to be found. She left the room and walked over to his personal office, the blinds drawn and the door shut, she lightly tapped and turned the knob to enter the office.

"Josh, what is going on?" she looked around the dimly lit room and saw a man sulking at his desk.

"Rory shut the door please." He didn't look up when he spoke just looked down at his hands. "Huntzberger fired me, and he brought in a new editor. Before you ask everyone is celebrating because of the new funding, no one knows about my termination yet. I am planning on leaving and coming back this evening to get the rest of my things. Please don't say anything, I know you know the Huntzberger family and I don't want you to jeopardize your position here. I already got to promote you to political editor before he arrived so congrats on your promotion, he is not taking that away from you. As far as the new editor his name is Brad, he will be arriving tomorrow."

Rory stood there speechless and in awe. It amazed her how quickly that man could suck any joy from her without being around her for more than five minutes. She felt sorry for Josh but he was right she did know the Huntzberger family and she wasn't the least bit calm about the situation. She sunk into a chair opposite of him and rubbed her temple the oncoming migraine seemed inevitable and wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Okay, so what now?" She knew he wouldn't answer it was more of an open ended question and one that she didn't want to answer at that moment anyways. Looking at her former editor he shook his head, and let his eyes wonder up to meet hers. The relationship between them was now changing. They were friends and friends consoled each other, but Rory never really mastered the part of consoling your boss and friend all in one.

"I suppose I will move back to New Jersey and start over there." He looked back down at his hands letting his forehead set on the tips of his thumbs. Life from this point forward was going to get a little more complicated and a little more disastrous.

Rory wondered to herself if Logan was going to arrive in Boston to make the changes his father so desperately wanted completed, but since they shunned him from Connecticut because of her, she doubted they would bring him around. She still had a feeling something was going to put her through a whirl wind of emotions, and stress before this business venture would be completed. Surprising herself she felt a little joy creeping up inside, she was promoted to political editor, she had to admit that a joy of success never seemed to diminish when Mitchum came around. Looking at her former editor again she stood up to leave. She couldn't mutter a single apology because she knew it would matter anyways and that regardless Josh wasn't going to be joining the celebration outside.

Instead of following the rest of her co-workers she walked over to her new office desk and looked around, it was bare, but she knew exactly who to call to liven up the room. Looking at her phone she remembered there was a voicemail from Honor and decided that there was no better time to hear whatever else a Huntzberger wanted to throw at her.

Rory, Hi it's Honor, I just wanted to tell you that I would be in the Boston

area on Saturday and wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch.

call me and we can make plans. Okay talk to you later.

Shutting the phone she just starred at it, thinking that was the last thing she expected she decided to ignore it for now and called her mother. The phone rang a few times then went to voicemail.

"It's Lorelai and because I am pregnant this baby probably took up kick boxing and I had to use the powder room, leave a message I might call you back. If this is Rory, I need to talk to you so keep calling."

Laughing she did as she was told and dialed the number, this time it went straight to voicemail. Hanging up she waited for her mother to ring through on her end. Finally her phone started to ring and her mother's name flashed on the phone.

"Hi mom, love the new voicemail message, kickboxing huh?"

"Yeah well the kid likes to use my bladder as a trampoline and I find myself thinking that Luke needs to paint the bathroom a pretty light blue color. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that after this baby comes out in two months Luke and I decided to finally get married and I want you to come home to help me plan it this weekend. I can't believe I didn't realize I was pregnant until three months in. What was I thinking, oh well at least I know that things will work out and Luke and I love each other. So I think this kid is going to be too sentimental. So you called?"

After calming her laughter she spoke into the phone. "I need you to help me too, I just got promoted to Political Editor, and Mitchum Huntzberger bought the magazine, and Honor wants to have lunch on Saturday."

"Okay so you win kid. I will be there in about two hours." Lorelai hung up and Rory knew that things would pick up as soon as she got to see her mother.


	5. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: The New Editor**

* * *

Looking around her office at the bare walls and the big desk she decided to clear off the desk she was using and start transferring things over. Looking at the clock it was eleven a.m. so here mother would be there around one. Walking over to the elevator she pressed the down button. She needed to go to the mail room and use the persuasive skills that her mother gave her to try and get some boxes to move her things or better yet a man to carry it all for her. When the elevator opened she pressed the number two button. When the elevator doors opened again she stepped out and walked down the hall only to see the mail office was closed for the time being and would return after the lunch rush, roughly two o'clock. Turning around she walked back to the elevator this time pressing the up button and then pressing the number four button to go to the political floor. The elevator music was even more annoying today then usual.

After collecting the important things from her desk she pulled out her flash drive that was still connected to her laptop. Grabbing her bag and the box she found one office over she made the trip to elevator for the fourth time today. Pressing the down button, she stepped over the threshold of the metallic box and descended to the third floor once more. After picking up the box she sat down for a moments wait, she made the longer haul to her new office. Rory put the box on her desk and unpacked the contents. Looking at the bookshelf in there already she glanced over the magazines required books. _AP Style Writing Expert_, a few other miscellaneous books, a dictionary, thesaurus, and a few back issues of the magazine also lay on the shelves. She unpacked the pictures and put them on the bottom shelf, placing them in order of her and her mother, her and her grandparents, her mother and Luke, and her and Lane. Then she unpacked the little motivational stuff her mother felt the need to bring her about a month ago, placing those on the second shelf. After that were just the miscellaneous office supplies she placed in their specific draws. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was now twelve thirty deciding that she wanted refreshment she grabbed her purse to leave the building for a little while before her mother arrived.

Rory walked over to the café next to the magazine and waited to meet with her mother. She went to order her coffee when her phone started to ring.

"Small Coffee to go please." She raised her finger to let the lady know she was going to be on the phone, but would be around to pick up the coffee. She placed her money on the counter and walked over to the corner of the shop. "Hello?"

"Hi! Rory?" The voice on the other end was familiar but she was unsure of who it was that is until the question was immediately answered. "It's Andrea, remember me from the campaign bus."

"Oh gosh, hi Andrea how are you? Wow it's been a long time. Goodness, can you believe that Obama won, well I knew he would, but it was not what I expected a landslide."

"I'm good, I just wanted to see what it new, and see if you still worked for ZEENScope, because I will be working there starting next week. If you are I was wondering if you would help me find an apartment."

"Well, I am still there, I actually just got promoted to Political Editor, and I also know someone in need of a room mate in a great apartment only three miles from the office. She is really witty, and she is also a writer. She moved here from Connecticut, want to meet her?"

"You are looking for a roommate? Really, that would be great, I am looking forward to it, I should be arriving on Wednesday. I will call you before then and we can work out a compromise. I have to run, last minute deadline, but I am glad I got ahold of you."

"Alright, me too. Thanks for calling! Bye!" Rory reached for her coffee and hung up the phone. After mouthing a thank you, she turned and bumped into someone that made her spill her steaming hot coffee all down her chiffon sweater. Cursing she looked up and the person about to scream at them for not watching where they were going when he turned to look at her.

"I am so sorry, Oh my, I wow, can I buy you a new sweater. Wow, I can't believe I wasn't looking, I am really sorry." The man said with the sincerest look in his emerald green eyes.

"It's okay, I should have watched where I was going too." Rory seemed awe struck, the fact that she had yet to take a breath seemed to make her lungs contract so hard that she coughed out the next words. "Nooo, you Dhon't need to bhuy me a shweatHER!"

"Are you okay?" This time the eyes showed amusement but concern at the same time. His hair was almost jet black, but with a little sun she could see a few strands of espresso brown. It was gorgeous, the natural wave just long enough to run fingers through but not too long to look unprofessional. He was wearing a nice collared shirt that had an emerald pinstripe that complimented his eyes, and he wore tailored dress pants. His shoes though were pristine; they looked like shoes Michel would wear. He was handsome and tall, at least six foot three in her eyes.

"Fine, thanks." Rory could feel her cheeks starting to turn red. She wanted to turn and leave but his eyes just seemed to keep her frozen where she stood.

"I am Brad Tripoli." He extended his hand and waited for Rory to respond.

Rory shook his hand and looked by him seeing her mother waving frantically from the other side of the window. Without introducing her self she walked away from Brad and walked outside, she felt his eyes following her. Before she completely exited the café her mother was mouthing to 'turn around' and the word 'cute'. Ignoring her mothers miming she walked up to her and gave her an embrace that she felt was needed hours ago. After she released her mother she looked at her protruding belly and the shirt that her mother no doubt insisted on wearing just for Rory. The shirt itself made Rory smile again, it was pink and said 'I am not pregnant I am just a woman that happens to carry her weight around her belly, so stop staring and touching'. Laughing Rory just hugged her mother again. Once Rory stepped back her mother however felt the need to speak about her appearance.

"So tell me something, you spilled the coffee after talking to him didn't you? I knew I should have kept you in those ballerina classes so you would have learned your mother's grace," pulling Rory's sweater out to evaluate the coffee stain. "It's done, it's a goner; it's not a keeper anymore."

"Actually he ran into me, causing me to spill my coffee, want to go to my apartment?"

"Aww, sweets it would be weird for Luke if I just accepted anyone's offer to go back to the apartment, and it might seem a little more strange the whole mother daughter combo." Snickering she ushered her daughter towards the parking garage.

"Gross mom!" Rory exclaimed. Crinkling her nose, but laughing at her mother's eccentricities.

Getting into Rory's car was a challenge within itself once Lorelai spotted the Huntzberger SUV. Finally shoving her mother into the passenger seat Rory was able to drive to the apartment. After a quick five minute cruise they pulled into her parking spot and walked up the stair to her apartment. Looking around Lorelai was in awe, happy her daughter was doing so well, but sad at the same time because of it, making Lorelai feel as if she wasn't needed. A little kick on her bladder as if the unborn child knew her thoughts, wanted to remind her she was still needed. With the sudden urge to use the ladies room, she found herself wondering down the hallway. Looking at all the pictures hanging on the walls she saw the one of herself when she was six or seven outside the Gilmore Mansion, shocked and sentimental she noticed a warm liquid starting to fill her eyes.

Rory ran up to the loft of her apartment to change her shirt while her mother looked around. She was extremely happy she picked up things last night so that her mother had no ammo to remind her exactly how much she was becoming like the reigning Lorelai. Looking through the closet she found a nice red sweater that had three quarter sleeves and a black tank top to fit under the deep V neck. Quickly changing her sweaters and looking in the mirror she realized she would have to changer her skirt too. Quickly riffling through her drawers she found a black skirt. Once again looking in the mirror she was finally satisfied with her reflection and walked down stairs. Looking for her mother she saw the light coming through the bottom of the door in the bathroom and decided to get a snack from the kitchen and make a pot of coffee seeing as the cup she bought was now on a white sweater lying in a trashcan upstairs.

Lorelai washed her hands and splashed a little water to cool her face that was hot from the tears and the realization that her oldest daughter was a grown woman. She wondered if Emily ever had this moment then quickly laughed at herself. Drying the excess water from her face and hands she opened the door and flipped the light switch. She walked back down the hall now glancing at a picture she was shocked to see hanging. The pretty light blue gown made her daughter's frame look exquisite and the umbrella she was holding while she was falling reminded Lorelai of Mary Poppins, she was holding a mans hands, at first glance she didn't recognize him, but then looked closer and saw that it was Logan. They looked like they were jumping off a building or scaffolding. She didn't know what to think about it, but figured it was a good memory and that was the only reason it was on her wall.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen where her daughter was eating a handful of colorful chocolates and sipping a cup of coffee. She looked over the kitchen and she didn't recognize some of the machines and gadgets on the counters.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked pointing at a black object with a glass dome over the top.

"It's a rice cooker." She smiled and she watched her mother's mouth open with shock.

Lorelai walked around the island and started opening cabinets and drawers looking at different items, looking at the item then at Rory and back at the item. Pulling things out of there appropriate spot and placing them on the counter. She was in awe of all the things that her daughter had.

"First, why do you need all this? Second where did MY daughter learn how to use them? Third you are not my daughter anymore. Sad." Lorelai jokingly made a the third comment and just shook her head at her more civilized mini version of herself.

"I need these things so that I can feed myself, and make food, not everyone likes to eat out every day. I am still your daughter, just more domesticated."

"Fine. So next topic, Mitchum bought the magazine and you are promoted? That is not what I expect to hear in the same topic. How and explain."

"Mitchum bought the magazine after Josh promoted me. My position is still the same because the only person the Mitchum got rid of was Josh, and Mitchum told me that I was keeping my position. However, instead of Mitchum being there to watch over everything is sending his _representative _to look over everything. Also, a new editor will be there tomorrow, his name is…"

"Wow, you forgot his name already, great start sweets. Why did you say representative like that?"

"His name is Brad, I paused because the guy that spilled coffee on me this afternoon his name was Brad something, probably just a fluke. Anyways I said representative like that because Mitchum was very selective with his choice of words, and that is the word he used, very suspicious."

"Hmmm, so this spilling coffee on you thing, you say it like it's a reoccurring thing?" The way Lorelai asked this question there was a naughty grin with it, and tone of suspicion behind it.

"No, I just put more into the explanation that I needed to. So, are you ready to go shopping so that we can make my office feel less like a padded cell and more like my office?"

"Oh, you didn't tell me there was shopping involved… absolutely lets go!"

They turned to leave the apartment when Lorelai looked around one more time and sighed. She looked at the grown woman before her and felt that pang of sadness and sentiment coming back. Rory turned around at the door and looked at her mother, a smile creeping along her face.

"Are you coming?" Rory looking at her mother and the bond between them seemed to surge, as she noticed how much her mother missed her, and yet how much her mother was happy for her. Things were good, and she was becoming everything her mother is.


	6. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Surprise!**

AN: Sorry for the long delay, been extremely swamped and I apologize.

* * *

Once the plan landed in Boston, Logan didn't waste any time getting his luggage and waiting for the driver in front of the terminal. He didn't call the limo service to let them know he was coming in a few hours early because he was able to sweet talk the flight attendant to bump him into the earlier flight. Regardless he whistled for a cab and decided to call them along the way. The cab driver dumped his bags in the trunk and asked for his destination.

"25 Freeman Avenue please." Logan didn't remember the last time he said please to a cab driver, it is their job to drive them anywhere, no please necessary.

"First time to Boston? Business or Pleasure?" The cab driver attempted small talk.

Logan shrugged but said, "No, and it's far from pleasure, don't plan to make it permanent."

"Okay." The cabby looked perplexed but didn't ask anymore questions.

Finally after ten minutes of boring silence the cab pulled up to the entrance of an extended stay suite and told Logan the cost.

Handing over a fifty and looking at the cabby ready to make change Logan said to "keep it."

Logan walked to the trunk and pulled out his bags. Thanking the doorman with a ten dollar bill he walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello, and welcome to Tripoli and Drake Suites and Condos, how may I assist you?" She smiled, she had a pretty smile but it was quickly ruined by the tar stains on her teeth, she must be a smoker Logan thought. Then he thought maybe she was a coffee fiend and failed to brush her teeth twice a day causing coffee stains unlike an individual he once knew, she had stunning teeth, the receptionist tilted her head and he came back to reality.

"Huntzberger," He kept it short, he didn't want to be personal with anyone, at least not here, and he dreaded work come Monday.

"Aw, Mr. Huntzberger, you will be in our premier condo. It is on Executive Boulevard, and here are your keys." She smiled again, and now he wished she wouldn't he truly thought the stains seemed darker.

"There must be a mistake, I should only be in an extended stay suite, and I only plan to be here for a month." Logan pushed the keys back, determined he was correct.

"There was a phone call on Friday that you need a condo and to give you this facsimile, if there is anything else, please do not hesitate to call." She beckoned the bell boy to take his luggage and said something about a limo.

Grabbing the keys Logan walked up the stairs and over to the limo waiting for him, he told the driver which condo was his before sitting down and opening the envelope.

_Logan, apparently our conversations have been limited, but due to some recent changes, you will be in Boston for a term of 18 month. There is a necessity bank account, I suggest you use it. Get comfortable Logan, because you are not going anywhere for a while._

_Mitchum_

Logan sank into his seat, what now? He thought eighteen month's in her town, he should have known the torture was going to increase. There was nothing he could do, not a damn thing. He reached over to dump the contents of the envelope he didn't want to look at before reading the condemning letter. Just like his father said a charge card, keys to a Porsche, no doubtingly sitting in the garage already. The limo stopped outside a gorgeous two story executive condo, surprisingly already seemed as if Logan lived there already. Walking to the door a familiar figure raced by, he barely saw her from his peripheral vision, bouncing brown curls, ivory skin, cup of coffee, and a cell phone to her ear. When he turned to see the brunette turn the corner, he couldn't be sure it was the former yet current love of his life, the one that got away, and wouldn't take him back. He could see a smaller apartment complex on the other side of the plantation build-up. He let his eyes soak up what he saw, it couldn't be her he thought, it would just make things more difficult, this is a large city after all, and chances of us being this close are slim. The cough from behind made him jump, realizing the limo driver was still holding Logan's four bags, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Logan watched the man leave before walking around his new home. Every now and then checking the window for any particular woman that might be walking by, but his gut told him that she was walking home and wouldn't be walking by again, at least today. He wondered if she saw him, he knew it was Rory Gilmore no matter how he tried to talk himself into believing it wasn't her.

The condo was furnished so the extra money would go towards accessories and alcohol. Opening the refrigerator he could tell Honor was here first, a cake with the words 'I am sorry' and 'Good Luck Little Brother' written across the white icing in black cursive. Also, the groceries were still warm as if they had been in a vehicle. Pulling out his cell phone he called the blonde and decided now is the time to forgive her.

"Hello?" Her tone was nervous and hesitant, probably afraid of being yelled at.

"Where are you, I'll meet you."

"What makes you think I am there?" She was smart throwing the word 'there' in, because if she would say 'here' that would indicate she was in Boston.

"The groceries and the cake."

"I am in Boston, but I had my assistant take the groceries to your house, the cake however was to arrive at work on Monday. I knew you would eventually forgive me but the cake was to cheer up and resentment that may come in two days." She laughed knowing that she was busted, "I am at Cedar Park, and you're early"

Logan heard her make a sigh of relief that he wasn't screaming at her and that things were picking up between the siblings.

"I'll be right there. I saw her already, or at least I think I did, see you soon." He hung up the phone and walked over to the counter picking up the new car keys, walked to the door and was off to the park to hopefully clear his head.

Rory woke up with the urge to go for a walk and get a cup of coffee at the Writer's Lounge Espresso Bar. She managed to throw a satisfactory outfit on consisting of a jean skirt and a pink polo. The reflection in the mirror convinced her to put a little curl in her hair. Thoroughly impressed with the fifteen minute make over she grabbed her purse, stuffed her phone in her back pocket and walked out of the bed room. Locking the door of the apartment behind her she set off towards the espresso bar.

It only took about ten minutes for a caffeine ridden Gilmore to arrive at the coffee place. There she ordered a tall coffee and looked out the window when a familiar man with dark brown hair and the greenest emerald eyes she had ever seen smiled and handed her the cup of steaming black coffee. She took it thankfully and sighed with relief that it stayed vertical and not on her skirt. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

"Hi, we meet again; still I never got your name." He was sweet, but she was still nervous, too nervous to release the cup that was now in both hands.

"Rory, Lorelai, but I go by Rory." Confused by her own nerves she finally decided it was safe to let one hand release the coffee. "My name is Rory."

His hands were soft, strong, but soft. She loved how they dwarfed her own hands. He gestured towards a table and she nodded in agreement. Sitting down with him brought on a wave of comfort and a swarm of butterflies right behind. The conversation seemed easy and light, she felt as if it was a long ago friend instead of a handsome stranger.

"So, twice in two days at two different locations are you stalking me Gilmore" He grinned, he realized who she was as soon as she said Lorelai but Rory was her name, seemed impossible that two women in Boston did the same job, and had the same unique name and nickname.

"First no, second how?" Amazed by his genius and charm she smiled.

"Uncommon Name, Editor of your Magazine," he chuckled then spoke again with his calm voice that reminded Rory of an actor from the Hepburn movies her mother loved to watch. "Always have your investigative hat on?"

Very nervous now, she realized she was having a social hour with the man that took Josh's job. She didn't want that comfort level with her boss anymore, it didn't seem right. He was her boss, she couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't develop feelings or allow him to become anything more.

"As I was saying, being that I haven't been back in Boston for at least six years I haven't found the right coffee shop. I grew up here; my father owns the Tripoli and Drake suites. Anyways, this restaurant called the Hampton Louve Café has amazing coffee and food, say dinner tomorrow around five?"

Before she knew what he was doing she agreed to dinner, and wrote her phone number and address down on a napkin. Standing up now seemed to bring her back to reality. He was walking out the door when he turned to look at her, his smile widened and he winked. Ruffling his hair a little and continuing to walk onto the sidewalk she felt as if watching him walk away was the last thing she wanted to do. He was very handsome and Rory felt the warmth spread across her cheeks.

Rory grabbed her purse and walked out the door shortly after, she looked in her purse for her cell phone when her back pocket vibrated. Looking at the caller ID it said 'Honor'. She flipped it open and answered the blonde's call.

"Hello," Rory was cautious, remembering she agreed to lunch.

"Hey Rory, want to have lunch at Cedar Park?"

"Um sure, say in an hour?"

"Sounds fab."

After hanging up with Honor she called her mother, four rings then the call was answered.

"MICHEL! STOP, go show the Swanson's' to room 5, MICHEL! Hi kid, one sec. MICHEL! NOW!" Lorelai obviously frustrated at the Frenchman calmed and spoke again. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, got news for you!"

"Bout time, that magazine is too political, I want real news, like is Brad leaving Angelina to go back to Jen?"

"Funny, anyways, I wanted to tell you that guy from the coffee shop is my editor whom I am having dinner with tomorrow!"

"Really, does that mean you get to have better stories now that you are with the boss man?"

"No, it's just dinner probably business!"

"Since when is suck face business, you can't fool mommy, at least not this mommy. I saw the way he looked at you and no business involved missy, unless you became an escort overnight."

"NO! Also I am meeting Honor for lunch in an hour and Oh my god!"

"What?" Panic now radiating from her.

"I know why Mitchum said _representative_ the way he did, Logan is here."

"NO."

"Yes."

"No, why him? What do you want to do? What are you going to do?"

"Act normal, except now he lives a block away from me," Rory walked faster than she did when she suffered from java withdraws, making it home in record time, she walked in the door and fell on the couch. "Mom, it'll be okay, I can handle this, Love you." Closing the phone and breathing deeply a tear ran down her face and off her chin.


	7. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: A Kiss To Die For**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Kiss To Die For**

**AN: look at the title and use your imagination or read on, I prefer the latter, thanks for the compliments and reviews… keep them up please, here is the next installment.**

* * *

Rory regained her composure and decided to get ready for her lunch with Honor. She walked upstairs to make sure that the little amount of make up she had on her face wasn't now ruined by the tear she shed after seeing Logan. Looking at her reflection she pondered the idea of Logan being at the lunch today, and she could see Honor trying to pull some type of reconciliation lunch so that they would find some peace in working together.

She stood up and decided to change her clothes just in case Logan does show up, she wanted to burn and image in his mind that she was moving on, she didn't need him, and that she was happy, even though deep down inside she missed him and she was lonely, but she made a decision and one thing that a Gilmore name still holds true to is, that they are stubborn. A Gilmore also flip flops on their decisions too, but she wasn't going to show that side anytime soon.

Looking through her closet she found an elegant black V-neck shirt with a tie off on the back, the ribbon down the back complimented her figure as it pulled the shirt into her curves. Even though it was an elegant top adding a jean skirt, and a pair sandal heels would make it a more casual yet sexy look, and that is what she wanted. She wanted him to look at her the way he used to, look at her like she was the most valuable and precious jewel in the world, even though now she wasn't his.

She walked over to the mirror after putting on the new outfit, she looked good, but she needed to touch up her hair and make up. Looking at the curlers still turned on from earlier that morning she quickly put a few in her hair, and walked to the counter to do some make up touch ups, this time adding a little more eye shadow, and a fine line of eye liner. She brushed on a light gloss to her lips and stepped back to see the finished result. Happy with the appearance minus the curlers she pulled them out of her hair and sprayed a little hair spray on them. Lightly brushing her fingers through the warm ringlets she clipped the sides back about half way so that her sides would not stick to her lip gloss.

Gathering her purse and keys again, she walked to the door and locked it behind her. She decided that with the little amount of time she had it was best to drive to the restaurant and be a few minutes' later verses walking and arriving fifteen minutes late. Besides it was much harder to walk longer distances to a park in heels, a task that she didn't really want to do at this time. Getting to her car she pulled out of the drive and took her time getting to the park.

GgGg

Logan pulled up to the park and immediately spotted the blonde woman, and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she turned and slapped him so quickly he was shocked she had that speed. Honor realized that Logan was the one behind shortly after slapping him because he felt her pinch his arm this time and ask if he was okay. He laughed a little and then put his hand to his jaw.

"Were did you learn to slap so hard? From our mother? Jeez Honor, I am glad you can defend yourself but shit." His cheek was hot from the interaction with her hand and he still smiled at her.

"I am so sorry Logan, I didn't know who you were, and in any city you have to be careful. I am really sorry, and don't sneak up on me." Honor pinched his arm a second time then spoke again, "Remember when we were kids and I would always hit you when you scared me? What makes you think anything has changed? Anyways, lets go sit down."

They walked together over to the little café and the waiter seated them at a table for two, but before he walked away Honor asked for a bigger table. Logan didn't argue, he never really liked feeling so confined in a little two person table, unless it was with Rory, but that wasn't going to happen again anytime ever so he needed to stop thinking like that. Why did he still refer to everything around him as a memory of sometime with her?

"I am going to the ladies room, and I will be right back." Honor stood up but instead of walking right to the restroom she stopped the waiter and told him something quickly before walking away, the waiter nodded, and turned to serve another couple at one of those little tables.

Logan liked their table it was on the patio and it had a good view of the park. Looking at all the people he noticed a silver car drive by that seemed familiar but he could place from where. He shrugged it off knowing that there are many cars like that and it was probably one of his former employees that drove something similar. He glanced over and saw a beautiful brunette walking up to the waiter. He turned his attention over to another woman that was walking her dog, and then a man that was tossing a Frisbee with his son. He noticed Honor had returned to the table and he turned to mention something to her when all train of thought was lost.

Gapping at her as if she was something abnormal, actually in his world today she was abnormal, she had no part in his world before this weekend, she was just his past. Why was she becoming such a big influence on him in the last twelve hours. He was shocked, floored, mesmerized by her beauty. He didn't care if she saw his jaw drop because she was gorgeous and she knew it too.

"Hello Logan, nice to see you, didn't know you would be joining us today," she was civil, polite even. He knew if anyone would be that way she would, or she would run away, but there was an ulterior motive, she wanted him to be jealous of her happiness.

"Us?" It made sense that Honor would do this, but because his flight came in early I doubt she intended this to happen this early, but better get it over with faster than ever. "You look good, happy, too happy, but happy."

"Gee thank Logan, you look disturbed." Now the cynicism would come, she felt it boiling to the edge, but Honor seemed to arrive as if on cue.

"Rory, so good to see you, its been too long." She hugged Rory when she stood up to greet her, and she noticed the temperature on this spot of the café felt a little colder.

"Good to see both of you too, so have you been well?"

"Yes, I have. Josh and I are doing amazing, and Logan here just moved into town, I know this must be a little awkward, I planned on just us having lunch but I thought since Logan's flight came in extremely early that he could join us, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she looked at Logan and smiled as if she had a secret against him. "I think the waiter is ready to take our order, if you are."

The waiter arrived in time and Rory was grateful, she didn't want to say much more about Logan's presence. She decided that since this café served a wine that she would have a glass of merlot with her panini. It was a little off the charts to drink in the early afternoon, but with the current company she didn't know what else to do. Shortly after ordering the waiter brought out her wine, and seeing as she didn't listen to the other order she was relieved to see that she was not alone in the drinking method of handling this luncheon.

The conversation mostly consisted of small talk, and Rory wondered how long until they would get to the purpose behind this lunch gathering. The food arrived and silence struck the table and to Rory's relief everyone seemed content with that. The food was adequate and the wine was great, she was on her third glass when the waiter came to take away the plates. He asked if dessert was requested by anyone and all agreed to a particular dish and a refill on their drinks.

Rory didn't intend on drinking the whole time but the wine seemed to make things less awkward and more comfortable until Logan spoke.

"Honor, why did Dad order me to come here, you are his angel so I know that you know his purpose," he was clearly more drunk than Rory. "I mean they shunned me from her, and now they send me to the same damn city as her, how am I supposed to get over her?" Every time he said 'her' he threw his head in her direction and it stung a little which surprised Rory.

"Logan, I don't know, I really don't. I am sorry Rory, he has had too much to drink, please don't talk like that Logan." Honor was nervous now, she didn't seem to know who to talk to more.

"You know what Logan, I have moved on, you can too. I am dating the new editor and I think it's time you realize that I am not coming back to you and that you will have to grow up and work with the person you want but can't have, I am sure you can do that. Look there goes a bimbo, maybe you can sleep with her tonight and help you move on. Hey, even better, if I marry this guy I will invite you to the wedding so you can screw the bridal party, sound like fun? I didn't do this to you, you did. I didn't ask you to come here, I didn't make you walk away from your father only so you could crawl back and be under his thumb every day. I didn't turn you into this pathetic sight in front of me."

With that Rory stood up and about half fell over, she was caught luckily but by who seemed to enrage her more. Logan softly placed his arms around her shoulders to steady her, and she shook them off. Loosing her balance again she allowed him to keep her vertical once more. This time realizing that four glasses of wine was far too much for her system she realized driving home was no longer an option. She looked for the correct direction to her apartment and found the park spinning. Logan guided her through the edges of the park thinking it wise to keep her away from prying eyes, sobering up quickly because taking care of Rory was far more important.

"Logan, you don't know where I live."

"Yeah I do, I saw you walk by, and I know you live in that apartment complex there, just let me get you home and I will leave you be. Do you want me to have honor pick me up and bring your car back for you."

"No," the last thing Rory wanted was for Logan to step into her car, she had left some of the little things he gave her in her car, and a picture of him was in the glove compartment, she was not prepared for him to find that, and she didn't want him to think all was forgiven.

"Okay, but I am still walking you home. Rory I know I shouldn't have said those things back there and I am really sorry."

"Yeah," she didn't want to say the apology was accepted because the stinging hadn't gone away yet. "Why are you doing this?"

"You needed help, and I doubt you would call your new boyfriend to pick you after having lunch and drinking with your ex."

"Hm, guess your right, seeing as he isn't my boyfriend really, I just said that to make you jealous."

"Well it worked, but I know it's not my place to say much more than that."

"You're right." Rory let go of him for a second and realized that she still had no balance.

"Four glasses ace and you are this tipsy, have you even smelled alcohol in the past year?"

"No," she picked up on the name and decided to let it go, she didn't want to ruin this, it was nice it was comfortable and it was what she thought she wanted.

They finally reached her door and at that point Logan was carrying her into the apartment. She could walk but he wanted to make it a little easier with the heels. He walked down the hallway and saw the picture from the LBD event. He smiled, that was the day he realized he loved her and there was no letting her go, that is why he chose her, that is why he held her hand.

He laid her down on bed, and pulled the covers down, it was stuffy in the room and he figured the last thing that she would want is the heat from them. He walked over to the window to open it a little. He looked around and saw some unique items but the room was mostly a stark white. It was clean just like she would like it, and he noticed a rocket ship sitting on a table in the corner. He thought that maybe she didn't let go of him as much as she put on.

He walked over and looked down at her, her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy. She was radiant, extravagant, gorgeous. He kneeled down and whispered in her ear.

"I still love you ace."

"Stay," is all that she replied and extended her neck and grabbed his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was warm, moist, and passionate. Two lovers with hidden agendas falling into an all too familiar pattern.


	8. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: The Mistakes of Passion and the Consequences of Longing.

It was only a few days after her lunch with Logan and Honor. The lunch that ended with her and Logan sharing a pillow, and her biting her lip wondering if the choices she just made were a mistake.

She started her Tuesday with a cup of coffee from a shop not far from her office, while she walked up to the office when she ran into a man, of course spilling a little coffee onto the floor. She cursed but then sighed realizing her clothes were safe. She looked up at who she bumped and immediately turned red.

"Uh, Hi Brad. How are you?" She stumbled with her words, she called him on Saturday and cancelled their date. She hadn't seen him Monday and was a little nervous as to his reaction when she spoke to him. She wondered if Logan had spoke of the weekend then realized that he wasn't the type to do that.

"I am good, did you get everything under control on Sunday? You seemed a little lost in the moment when I talked to you on the phone."

"I did get things under control and I was lost in the moment. You're good. Anyways I just was not watching were I was going and I am sorry, seems like I keep bumping into you with hot liquids in my hand." She tried to make light chit chat but it wasn't working out to her advantage.

"Yes, it does seem that way," he smiled and it made her more nervous then ever. He watched as her cheeks flushed. "Well, Gilmore it is time to get to work. Editors meeting tomorrow at three."

GgGg

It was only a few days after his lunch with Honor and Rory. The lunch that ended with him sharing a pillow with Rory, while he watched her bite her lip in deep thought. He knew that he longed for this moment but the passion was lacking. He of course wondered if she was regretting the last few hours, but he never seemed like the person to want to take things back.

He longed for her next touch and as he simply stared at her beauty and the bird's nest on the top of her head, he thought she never looked more extravagant. She always blew him away with how easy it was for her to look captivating. She gathered up the sheets and reached for her robe. She draped it over her shoulders sliding her arms through the sleeves and tying the belt. She looked over at him for half a second with almost dread on her face, then quickly asked if he wanted coffee.

"Ace, look about…"

She cut him off, "I'm not Ace anymore Logan, and earlier should not have happened. I think it is time for you to leave."

"Uh, Okay, I guess I have to respect your decision, but I meant what I said Rory. I still love you."

"Too little too late Logan," she walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Through the door she almost whispered, "show yourself out."

He gathered his shirt pulling it over his head as he walked to the door. He wished she would come down the hall and tell him that he was everything to her, but knew she was too stubborn for that.

He knew that the only way he was ever going to free himself, and her for that matter, was to leave. He couldn't let his father control him anymore. He packed his bags again and decided he would leave on Tuesday.

He walked through the office looking for Brad to tell him he was in total control of the magazine and that he could represent the Huntzberger firm just fine. He walked by every conference room, every cubical, and finally by the Political Editor's office, the door was shut. Relief calmed him temporarily. He knocked on Brad's door and was shocked when Rory answered the door.

"Playing the naughty secretary role ace?" He asked walking by her as she exited. He felt her heel press against his toe and he grimaced a little in pain.

"Watch it Logan." She whispered.

"Hey Brad, how are ya doing today?"

"Good Logan, look I was just getting ready to step out to lunch with Rory, discuss some political topics." Brad seemed to be hiding something with that statement, but Logan let it go.

"That's fine I will keep it quick. I am leaving. I don't need to be here to represent the Huntzberger Firm. I think you can handle it just fine. Here are some things you should know to guide your way around Mitchum, if you get lost ask Rory." Logan handed him an envelope and walked out of the room. He looked at Rory's office and she had her back turned to the door.

"Bye Rory."

GgGg

She turned to look at him but he was already walking into the elevator's closing doors.

She felt that his farewell was almost too formal and it reminded her of another time he seemed that formal.

_After her graduation he approached her, she handed him the ring back, and said she can't, that it wasn't the right time. He saw the pain in her brilliant blue eyes. The way her curled hair framed her pale face, he saw the sadness, but he saw the hope. She wanted to stay close, she wanted to try the long distance again, he didn't, he wanted it all or nothing. He looked into her soul through her radiance and knew it was the last time he would see her again._

_She crushed him; she could see it through the strength he was trying to show. She looked in his eyes and she watched him walk away. "Goodbye Rory." He slowly walked away, there was no compassion in that goodbye, and there was no Ace, no love. She wanted desperately to run after him, and chase him, tell him she didn't mean it, but she couldn't will herself to move. Had she made the right decision? He didn't turn to look at her; he just kept walking with his head hanging low. She crushed him._

Knock Knock "hey Rory are you ready to go?" Brad smiled, he was holding an envelope that had his name written with Logan's handwriting.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag." She threw her large purse on her shoulder and stuffed her phone in her back pocket.

"So, Huntz said something in my office that I would like to ask you about if you don't mind, but we will discuss it at the restaurant."

Brad drove them to a quaint restaurant café by the harbor. She waited for him to ask his question the drive there and through half of their lunch, but all he talked about the politics and the pieces he wanted to see in the magazine.

"Brad, what is it that Logan said to you?" As she brought it up it seemed to almost torment him, but he started to answer her. For a minute she was afraid he was going to talk about her lunch with Logan.

"He left the magazine Rory, he handed me the representative title and said he didn't want to do it, then handed me this envelope and told me that he thought this would help guide me through dealing with Mitchum, but if I were to need help I should ask you. Why would I ask you?"

"We dated for a long time Brad."

"Oh, long time as in a year or two. In college right?"

"Almost four years. He asked me to marry him and I said no. It was in college."

"Is that why he is leaving is because of his feelings for you?"

"I don't know. I doubt it though." She thought to herself that maybe it were possible and he was leaving because he said he still loved her. This thought seemed to really bug her; it wasn't how she wanted things to end. Another awkward separation of the two of them yet again.

"Rory, Hello are you there?"

Snapping back to reality, she realized she wandered off into her thoughts. She smiled at Brad and continued to imagine her life without Logan in it. She decided that she would try to pursue this thing she had going with Brad.

"Hey, how about we reschedule that dinner to tonight?" Smiling at him she tried to burry her shocking sadness about Logan.

"Sure, sounds good." He slipped his hand on top of hers and he smiled. It was a welcoming smile and the warmth of his fingers made her feel a little better.

Back in the office Rory sat at her desk debating to call Honor to see if she knew about everything. She reached to her desk phone when her cell started to ring. Looking at the caller ID it said it was restricted. Answering with a quick Hello the line was silent and then a click. She wondered if it was Logan but shook her head in disagreement. She dialed Honor's number on desk phone, over the speaker she heard the annoying carrier voice stating that the number had be changed or temporarily disconnected. Thinking that she dialed the wrong number, she ended the call and concentrated on pressing the correct numbers. Same message. Feeling disconnected from everything, she gathered her stuff, pressed the intercom into Brad's office telling him she would work the latter half of the day from home, and to call her cell with any updates, meaning a code for time and location or pick up time for their dinner.

Walking to the elevator she could still smell a faintness of Logan's cologne, which brought a sting to her eyes. Not again, she forced the tears back until she reached the parking garage where she let them flow freely. Ten minutes passed before she felt comfortable in driving to her apartment. The radio was playing one of her favorite songs 'Hotel Roosevelt' by Augustana she hummed the tune and tried not to shed any more liquid sadness from her tender eyes. Finally she reached her door, walking through all she did was shut it and slid down against her back. She curled up in a ball turning to the floor, she surprised herself with the comfort she had with Logan there. Having him there let her know she wasn't lost in emotions, she was strong in knowing he still wanted her. With him gone she couldn't help but flood the sadness and feel lost in the thoughts of emptiness without him. She had a fear that she would be doing this often again not matter how great her life was right now, she would still be sad without him. The emptiness consumed her and all she could see were the memories they shared.

She looked at her watch counting the hours in her head until he had to fly back to London, granted she was enjoying every second laying on the roof top with her head on his chest. Silently she counted the beats of his heart, one two three… ten eleven twelve.

_She woke up in bed looking at the empty space that should have been Logan; she wiped the eye sand from her eyes looking for the estranged lover surprised to see him walking out of the closet completely dressed for the day. Grabbing his arms she told him to come back to bed, and cursed at the thought of sleeping away four precious hours. He kissed her and said he needed to go. She reminded him of her ways of keeping him there, but he still denied her. She almost wanted to say she was proud of the workingman he was becoming, instead teasing him and called him a 'work dork' as he left._

_She remembered him climbing through her dorm window, explaining that it was easier in the movies. She realized this was the point she was ready to take him and make love to a man she felt complete with._

She stayed on the floor for what seemed like hours then picked herself up to look at her watch. Realizing that what seemed like hours really was, she ran upstairs to jump in the shower. Hoping beyond hope the running, warm, steamy water would rinse away the tearstains and the pain in her heart.


	9. Chapter Sixteen

**AN: hello everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that I am sorry it has taken two years to finally get on here and start updating. The real world consumed my life, and honestly i just seemed to get stuck on my story. The parts in the letters that are underlined are meant to seem like that part was to be crossed out, kind of like she changed her mind and started over. Also, the second letter is an actual letter I wrote to my ex, so hopefully you are starting to see where this inner turmoil is coming from.**

**As far as things with Rory and Brad, you'll see over the next few chapters, time is going to fly by. As for our favorite ROGAN, Lorelai is going to manipulative in behalf of them and you'll be seeing some more communication between the two.**

**"These violent delights, have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume" (Romeo and Juliet)**

**A  
**

Chapter Sixteen: Follow Through

* * *

Work seemed to fly by as she went through story after story, date after date with Brad, and each setting sun. Lying in bed she couldn't help but think of him. Think of the kiss and the day they shared laying with each other. Passion wasn't lacking in her relationship with Brad, especially now that the office knew they were dating. It still didn't have the spark she was seeking. He was a great guy but not the guy, he kept up with as much of her witty comebacks and dialogue but sometimes he just couldn't follow. She glanced over at his sleeping body wondering if he had a situation like her, or if she was his version of the one. The one, what a joke, there is no such thing as the one. A soul mate, sure. A soul mate is someone that you can love until the end, it is some that whether you are with them or not, happiness is all that you hope for, for that individual. Logan was her soul mate, but as for the one, that just doesn't exist. If the one were true then her mother wouldn't have married Luke, Christopher would have been the one. Luke is her man, her soul mate, Christopher only supplied her mother's best friend and daughter.

She tried to muster up the energy to get up and do something productive since the sun was starting to peek over the harbor's horizon. At some point over the last few weeks she took down the LDB event picture and put up a picture of an old tree she used to use at Yale. The memories of her college life never escaped the steel trap in her head, but as the days went by she tried to cover them up, to hide them away. Unsuccessful. She laughed at herself while she walked to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Martyr, that is the perfect word for Logan, he gave up his career, his home, his family for her to be happy and yet he was unsuccessful at that too. Happiness didn't seem like the right word. Settled yes, happy no. Funny part of the situation is that she felt all of her past never happened, she knew it did, but no one was reachable. Not by email, phone, social networking websites, nothing. She turned on the MP3 player and one of her favorite woe is me songs was on, and all she thought about was her life in the lyrics.

I give the final blow

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

She grabbed her BB phone and turned it on. Wow, five its been a year since he left. A year, what has happened to all the time? She enjoyed her time with Brad, but it didn't seem to be the reason that time fly by, it wasn't that fun. She opened the cupboard out of habit and reached for where her coffee cup normally was, but she couldn't feel it. She haphazardly patted the shelf without looking until her fingers fell onto a small jewelry box. No. The only thing that crossed her mind, not again. Before she could raise her eyes to look in the cupboard she felt Brad grab her around the waist, "Good morning my love". He smiled as he turned her around.

"Good morning," she replied. She halfheartedly smiled, waiting for him to explain the small box sitting where her coffee cup should have been.

"I guess now or never, huh." He reached over her shoulder and grabbed behind her head.

"Now or never, right." She couldn't really think, because she wasn't ready to hear what his next words were going to be.

"Look, I know we haven't even said we love each other yet, and I know that it's been a year, that is a lot longer than most couples go with out those tremendous three words. In my mind though, if I am going to tell a woman I love her I offer her my heart and well my life." He started to kneel to the ground but she grabbed his elbows telling him to stay standing. "Rory, I want you in my life and I want this to work, I really do."

"Tremendous words…." She was starting to choke on her dry throat, not happening, this is not happening.

"Rory, I love you, and with this ring I am asking you to marry me."

She looked at the box, and the ring inside, it was beautiful, not as beautiful as the one she had been presented with earlier in her life, but still pretty. She really couldn't speak now. She couldn't look him in the eye and give him an answer.

"I need to think, time. Please."

"Uh, yeah. Time, not the answer I was hoping for. But sure, take all the time you need."

Rory walked off into the bedroom. Pacing back in forth she was trying to think, but her mind was jumbled with millions of things. She grabbed a bag from under the bed. Walking to the closet she started pulling clothes off the hanger, throwing them to the bed in an attempt to be thrown in the bag, another unsuccessful attempt. She walked to the bag and ended up rolling all the clothes into a ball and pushing them into the tight space of the overnight bag.

"Look Ror……." Brad trailed off watching the images before his eyes. "What are you doing, look I didn't say you could run away, if the answer is no, then its no. I will wait until you are ready to say yes."

"Brad, stop. I am going to my Mom's. I will be back in two days. You threw me out of my element but I haven't given you my answer yet. Remember."

She brushed past him, briefly stopping to kiss his cheek before she traveled out the front door. She quickly walked to the car and tossed her bag in the passenger seat. She glanced at the house before sitting in the driver's seat. She had to leave, that's all she wanted to do. Leave, for now. Just for now. She started the ignition and threw the car into reverse.

She grabbed her phone and held the number two down until it started to dial her mother's number.

"Hi you have reached the happy and utterly beautiful Mrs, Danes. If this is my Mother, I am vacationing far, far away and I will not return your call until I return in six months. If this is my Daughter, leave a message, I will…. Hang up the phone, that is horrible" She laughed at Luke, he obviously hasn't accepted the fact that her mother doesn't leave a simple voicemail message.

"Hi Mom, I am coming to the Hollow, hope you can be home from your vacation when I…"

BEEP BEEP

She looked at the caller ID and her mother was calling in.

"Hi, I was just leaving you a voicemail."

"Sorry kid, I was brushing my teeth, I figured between holding the baby and the toothbrush, the baby would have to go before I could answer you, then I thought that Luke might not like me doing that. So I finished my teeth first."

"Well that's always good mom. Priorities. Anyways, How is little Lylee?"

"She is good kid. So, are you going to tell mommy what you were saying on the voicemail or are you going to be a rotten child and make me listen to it?"

"Tempting. But, no. I am on my way to the Hollow, I will be there shortly. Brad just proposed to me."

"Seriously, have you even shared the big L word with each other yet?"

"No, and I will explain it all when I get there. See you soon."

"Mmm, K bye."

Rory shut her phone completely off and threw it in the glove box. No distractions she thought. She needed the open road to calm her heart and her mind. What is she doing, running from yet another man that would offer her a stable life and a good home? Is she always going to be self destructive, or will she eventually stop?

Rory explained the mornings events to her mother and eventually just put her head on her mothers shoulders. How did she become this person? How did she become the one that couldn't grow old with another person. Where did the commitment issue actually spring from, her mother committed to Luke, and she even committed to Christopher, though that was a failed attempt from the start, not self-destructive.

"Rory, I want to give you two pieces of advice, and I want you to just think about them, then decide your answer to Brad."

"Okay."

"One, I want to you remember my decision with Christopher, what happened, how he was the man I wanted to want, but not the man I loved. Then I want you to think about writing them both a letter. Figure out what you want to say to each and then go from there."

"Okay? Sure I guess I can do that."

Rory felt her mom kiss her forehead and walk up the stairs to the nursery. She sat there pondering what her mother said. She saw the hidden point behind what she said about Christopher, and she wondered if she was always going to be on Logan's side of things, but she just wanted to make sure her perspective was not slued. The letters however, that was a tough one. So much she wanted to say to both of them, but nowhere really to begin. Standing up she grabbed her bag and a notebook and pen.

"I'm going for a walk mom." Yelling up the stairs so that she would know her mother would hear.

"K kid, have a good walk. Don't hurt your head thinking to hard… It's too pretty to mess up, because your sister might not do too good as a replacement. Bad, bad thing to say. Scratch all that, see you when you get back."

She couldn't help but giggle as she walked out the door. She knew exactly where she was going. Singing the song she heard this morning she just barely paid any attention to where she was walking and before she knew it she could see the bridge, where she had her picnic with Jess.

She sat there looking over the pond, waiting for her thoughts to come together enough that she could put them into words and write the letters her mother suggested. After a long ten minutes she thought she had a good start and pulled out the pad and pen.

_Dear Brad,_

_I want to be completely honest with you, your proposal was not my first, and I was not prepared for it. You know me, you know that I like a plan, I need the structure. I wish I could have said yes instantly and then I would be able to enjoying my afternoon with you, rather than at my hometown._

_I want to help you understand why I left this morning. I want you to know why I couldn't give you the answer you wanted to hear. Your proposal was not the first one I have received and I wasn't ready for it. I appreciate your honesty and I appreciate how you approach the idea of love, and offering your heart when you say those words. It does mean a lot. I need structure though, I need a plan, something to go off of, something that will allow me to know my future. I need that time. I don't want you to feel that I am saying no, I am just say no to right now. I want to talk to you about how to make our life together, what that would consist of. I want to make sure that our foundation is strong, then build from that. Please understand that I am not telling you that I don't want you, I am telling you that I need to feel like I am in the same place as you, and that could be a while. You are a perfect man, handsome, kind, loving, and constant. I am happy that we met. Please, don't be hurt by this, but let's make this something we can discuss and plan, not a simple yes or no to such a complicated question._

_Yours, _

_Rory_

_

* * *

  
_

_Dear Logan,_

_Dearest Logan__,_

_Logan,_

_Have you ever wanted someone so much that it hurt? That your heart ached and your body just seemed limp and helpless to the pain? Have you ever understood that is how I feel for you. I am so completely in love with you and I have no doubt I always will be. I would give up forever for a moment to be in your arms. You do make me the happiest I have ever been. Saying no to you on my graduation day may have been the worst decision of my life, but it was the decision I made, and it is the decision that I intend on living with. I don't regret the lessons I have learned since, and I can only thank you for being the person to help teach them to me. I know that when you heard my answer your heart crumbled and when I told you to leave that day at the hospital it didn't help matters any. When I told you to show yourself out that evening after lunch at the park, why didn't you stay? How was I that easy to give up on? I know that life isn't a movie, and romances are not happily ever after in real life, but why didn't you fight. You gave up on me, you even left the magazine. So this time, it wasn't me that turned away an opportunity it was you. _

_I can't describe how my nights of restless sleep, and my relentless mind always bringing you up. My heart always telling me that Brad isn't the right choice. You see, he proposed to me today. He is willing to stay with me until I am ready. He is structure Logan, he is someone I can count on._

_All I ever wanted from you was follow through, something that showed no matter the choice, decision, or change you would stay and follow through. You would not leave and you would not run. I wanted that Logan. I wanted you to stay. To fight for the chance to stay. But you gave up, you walked away again and again. _

_Have you ever wanted someone so much it hurt? Have you ever wanted someone to stay? I did. _

_You'll always be on my mind, and in my heart. Will you ever be here with me physically though?_

_Love,_

_Ace_


End file.
